La Casa Del Sol Naciente
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Un objeto desconocido ha obstruido el paso de la luz del sol a la tierra sumiendola en la oscuridad, Gokú y Vegeta desaparecen sin dejar rastro...
1. Eclipse

**La casa del sol naciente**

**1-Eclipse**

_"No puedo precisar como empezó, al principio todos creímos que era un eclipse y nos detuvimos a observar con curiosidad; la luna ocultó al sol y esperamos a que nos lo devolviera, esperamos y esperamos; pero la luna se había apoderado del sol, en ese momento no sabíamos de que se trataba. Los medios de comunicación, enloquecidos por cualquier hecho nuevo que pudieran encontrar salieron a vigilar el eclipse eterno un titulo que a varios comenzaba a darnos desconfianza. Horas después los astrónomos y científicos de la agencia mundial de astronáutica y astronomía dio a conocer la noticia de que aquello que bloqueaba al sol no era la luna, no era un cuerpo celeste, no se trataba de nada que se pudiera encontrar normalmente en los cielos, tal parecía que se trataba de una nave espacial con una dimensión tan grande que tapaba al sol a una considerable distancia de nuestro planeta, la información causó intriga y curiosidad. Todo el mundo quería estar pendiente de la nave espacial que estaba bloqueando los rayos del sol. Naves con fines de establecer contacto fueron enviadas hacia la nave; lo que sucedió después causó el pánico en la población mundial… ocho naves fueron enviadas, su partida fue televisada a nivel mundial y mientras se acercaban, según las cámaras de las naves, un rayo negro del tamaño de una delgada línea salió de la nave y destruyó a las que iban a su misión de paz. El mundo entró en crisis y en un ínfimo instante…sentimos un ki maligno, el peor ki que nunca antes sentimos, el mal encarnado encerrado en esa nave" _

_Son Goten _

Trunks despertó apesadumbrado, hoy sería uno de esos días en que su madre le mostraría el manejo de la corporación, y él tan solo tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, pensó en la suerte que tenía Goten de no tener que ir a aburridas juntas de mesas directivas ni nada por ese estilo, él disfrutaba su juventud, por el contrario él era iniciado muy tempranamente en la vida adulta.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, mientras miraba la torre de documentos encima de su escritorio, se preguntó si esa era la vida que tendría desde ese momento.

La secretaria de su madre entró súbitamente "su madre le llama, urgentemente" el heredero de la corporación capsula asintió taciturno, seguramente se trataría de la junta de la cual no quería saber nada. Dio un fuerte y largo suspiro, se desajusto su corbata azul marino que hacia perfecto juego con su traje del mismo color. Con pasos lentos y casi arrastrados caminó hasta la oficina de la presidenta de la empresa más poderosa del mundo.

Entró sin saludar ¿Cuántas veces tenía que saludarla en un día? Bulma revisaba una torre de documentos aun mayor que la que él tenía en su escritorio, un nudo se formó en su estomago ¿eso le esperaba como presidente de la corporación? Necesitaba tiempo, aun quería conocer y experimentar muchas cosas antes de dar su vida en arras del emporio industrial de la empresa.

-Me dijeron que querías verme- su madre hizo a un lado aquella carpeta negra y elegante, le miro con dureza, un regaño vendría seguramente

-Te he dicho que cuando entres debes de saludar, no importa si eres el presidente de esta corporación o el conserje del último piso, siempre saluda cuando entres a algún lugar- fastidiado asintió, entendía lo que quería decirle; pero ¿también con ella? Era su madre, le saludó en la mañana y le saludaría en la cena y para darle las buenas noches ¿Qué no era suficiente?

Allá afuera el día era hermoso, el cielo estaba completamente azul, casi no había nubes en ese firmamento, era perfecto para volar libremente. De hacerlo no sería la primera vez; pero su madre lo reprendería y nada se compraba con ver a Bulma furiosa al borde o muy avanzadamente dentro de la histeria y todo ello porque tan solo quería sentirse libre, como alguna vez lo fue.

Sin duda afuera era distinto, los jóvenes de su edad se divertían en fiestas, iban a lugares divertidos; pero él no, estaba ahí pendiente de todos los movimientos económicos de la empresa.

-¿Para que me llamaste, mamá?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras tomaba asiento.

-Surgió un imprevisto- masculló- iba a ir a buscar a tu hermana a la escuela; pero ya no podre, así que te agradecería mucho que tú fueras por ella- Trunks no pudo ni quiso ocultar su indignación; toda la noche le estuvo hostigando con una junta de la mesa directiva en la cual tenía que estar presente, le amenazo de mil formas para que no se escapara y ahora le mandaba a buscar a su hermana ¿Quién demonios la entendía?

-Mamá… ¿y la junta de la mesa directiva?- le preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué no llamas a papá? Estoy seguro que el querrá ir por ella sin ningún problema

-Vamos, Trunks, sabes muy bien que tu padre no se ira a parar en una escuela llena de niños y gente, simplemente su paciencia se agotaría y mandaría a todos a volar

-Tratándose de Bra- esgrimo con ironía- tal vez no le importe

-Pensé que ya habías superado tus conflictos con Bra y tu padre

-Nunca han existido conflictos con Bra y mi padre- respondió divertido- solo quiero entrar a esa junta a la que me insistías que tenía que entrar, ayudarte y….

-Tu hermana no tiene quien vaya por ella, Trunks, aun no sabe volar del todo bien, así que si lo que quieres es ayudarme apreciare mucho que vayas por ella a la escuela.

A las 11:30 AM estaba en la limosina blanca con el logo de la corporación Capsula, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados buscaba el ki de Bra, quien no padecía moverse del lado del ki de otras 4 niñas a quienes sobrepasaba extraordinariamente; pero ¿Qué se creía Bra? No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, iba a dejarla a casa con sus abuelos y después regresaría a la torre de la corporación

-Trunks… ¡Trunks!- Bra corría con su pequeña mochila rosa con la muñeca de moda- ¡mira, hermano! ¡Mira!- su pequeña mano apuntaba hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta que los niños y sus padres también miraban al cielo estupefactos ¿Qué era tan impresionante como para llamar su atención?- ¡No seas tonto!- gruñó Bra- sal del auto para que puedas ver mejor- guiado por la fuerza de su curiosidad, Trunks con lentitud bajo del auto y se impresionó con lo mismo que a todos había impresionado, arriba…en el cielo, un objeto circular ocultaba poco a poco el sol

"será la luna" escuchó a una mujer regordeta y rubia; pero no podía ser la luna, porque según sus cálculos la luna se encontraba al lado contrario del cielo hacia esos momentos; volteo y en efecto, la pálida luna a quien aun le faltaba mucho para brillar en todo su esplendor estaba ahí siendo testigo de la desaparición del sol por un objeto extraño que todos daban por sentado que se trataba de la luna misma.

¿Qué era eso? Trunks agudizó la mirada; más solo logro distinguir una especie de disco que posiblemente estaría fuera de la tierra. No tuvo ninguna sospecha porque de ese disco no emanaba ningún ki, podría tratarse de una prueba del gobierno o tal vez un experimento desconocido de la corporación capsula que ni siquiera él sabía, todo era posible

-Vámonos, Bra- dijo con molestia, aun le faltaba llevarla a la casa y después llamar para saber si su presencia era todavía requerida en la junta de la mesa directiva, de lo contrario se quedaría en casa.

No entendía a su madre, no entendía como lo obligaba a asistir a las juntas directivas para después cambiar de opinión y decirle que fuera a buscar a su hermana menor a la escuela.

Bra hablaba sobre una tal Trisha que era su nueva amiga que venia de capital del sur y de una tal Katty, una niña, según su descripción de Bra, tonta que se creía mejor que ella. Le contó como sus amigas le ganaban en todo a esa pequeña boba y que pronto no le quedaría la menor duda de quien era la lider de la escuela "cosas de niñas" pensó Trunks mientras bajaba de la limosina

-¿ya es de noche?- preguntó Bra mientras miraba con fascinación el negro cielo

-No, es un eclipse al parecer

-Nadie dijo nada de un eclipse- replicó la pequeña

-…Tal vez nadie sabia que ocurriría, fue algo sorpresivo- se sorprendió por no sentir el ki de su padre dentro de la cámara de gravedad, entrenando como era su costumbre- no esta papá- dijo para si, sin percatarse que pensó en voz alta

-debe de estar en las montañas a las que va a meditar

-…si quizá tengas razón

"_Las calles estaban llenas de luz, no luz del sol, si no luz artificial, la luz hecha por la humanidad. En aquel momento pensé que era particular el hecho de que no pudiera sentir el ki de mi padre; pero no le di importancia, no pensé que fuera relevante, ya me preocuparía después cuando el sol regresara; pero nunca más lo haría, la oscuridad sería perpetua"_

_Trunks Brief_

-¿Dónde esta Bulma?- preguntó el vejo abuelo Brief mientras acariciaba a su pequeño gato negro

-Se quedo en una junta de la mesa directiva- contestó el heredo de la corporación, desganado encendió el televisor, todos los canales estaban trastornados hablando del súbito eclipse que apareció cuando nadie se lo esperaba, tenían su noticia amarillista para rato, como aquella ocasión en que apareció un aro multicolor alrededor del sol y muchos dijeron que era el fin del mundo, hasta que una televisora más sensata explicó que era un fenómeno natural de los más normal.

Bra acariciaba al pequeño gato negro, Tama tercero, preocupada se asomó a la ventana y miro al cielo, algo no andaba bien, se lo decía un presentimiento, se lo gritaba dentro de su pecho, algo iba a suceder, algo malo; pero no podía comprenderlo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era ni como describirlo

-¿crees que papá regrese pronto de esas montañas?- pregunto la niña de cabellos verdes mirando a su hermano con inquietud

-Debería- contestó Trunks casi de manera automática; al igual que su hermana tenía un raro presentimiento, como si el mismo aire tuviese una electricidad que apenas era perceptible, la idea irremisible de que algo sucedería, una catástrofe, las más grande de las hecatombes, un sentimiento fatalista, algo pasaría y dejaría huella para siempre

-¿Qué raro?- interrumpió la abuela Brief sus pensamientos- los eclipses no duran tanto- el sol llevaba una hora oculto…ciertamente los eclipses no duraban tanto. Trunks se levanto del sofá

-Creo que…- un terremoto sacudió la corporación, no…la ciudad entera, se podía un escuchar los zumbidos lejanos de objetos cayendo a una inimaginable velocidad a la tierra, arrasando con todo a su paso, el joven saiyajin no daba crédito a lo que miraba por la ventana… media ciudad del oeste había sido arrasada por un objeto no identificado. Ahora todo estaba iluminado, las llamas que consumían los edificios y los restos de la ciudad se encargaban de emular un diminuto sol en medio de la tierra

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó la abuela desesperada, Trunks dio una rápida mirada a su familia, Bra estaba atónita tanto o más que él, incluso había soltado al aterrado Tama III que corrió a esconderse por debajo del sofá

- Es como si hubiera caído un meteorito- ¿podría ser posible? Trunks solo pensó en una cosa en ese momento: su madre, localizó su ki, un poco más aumentado de lo normal, seguramente era obra del estruendo que hizo desaparecer a media ciudad del oeste, tenía que ir por ella a como diera lugar

-Iré por mamá- dictaminó Trunks- Bra por favor no salgas, quédate aquí con los abuelos- la niña asintió sin decir más.

El caos gobernaba a la ciudad, gente desesperada, corriendo, gritando, llorando, todos iban sin dirección por las arruinadas calles de lo que quedaba del centro de ciudad del oeste, el fuego se esparcía sin que los bomberos pudieran hacer mucho para evitarlo ¿era aquello un meteorito? ¿Un ataque por una región que declaró la guerra? No importaba todo aquello en ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en llevar a su madre a casa

-¿Dónde esta mi madre?- pregunto el joven exasperado a una de las secretarias-dígale que estoy aquí, que he venido por ella

-Lo…lo siento, señor Brief- se excuso la mujer con timidez- las líneas de teléfono han caído, hemos perdido comunicación inclusive a nivel satelital…no sabemos que esta sucediendo

-¿y mi madre?- insistió alterado

-No…no lo se, señor Brief, se que estaba en la junta directiva y…-su ki era casi imperceptible, quizá se había calmado ¿pero tanto? ¿A un nivel que no pudiera sentirse? Rápidamente subió las escaleras desde el 4 piso hasta el piso número 25, el último piso de la torre de la corporación, lugar en donde se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de juntas y se tomaban las decisiones más importantes de la empresa.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba a las puertas de la sala de juntas, la abrió de inmediato sin reparos, lo que vio fue a su madre sentada en el sillón principal en el extremo de la mesa, completamente calmada, con una vaga expresión en el rostro, como si no le interesara nada en lo absoluto

-Pidió una pastilla para sus nervios- explico una de sus ayudantes al ver el rostro preocupado de Trunks- estaba tan nerviosa que pensamos que le daría un ataque de pánico

-Detesto que tomes esos tranquilizantes…son más propios de dinosaurios no de un ser humano

-Calma, Trunks- hablo su madre pausadamente- estoy bien… ¿Tú sabes lo que ha pasado?

-No…solo escuché un zumbido en el cielo…- inesperadamente fue interrumpido por un zumbido tan similar al primero que escuchó, el sonoro impacto y el temblor se hicieron sentir al instante, gritos horrorizados estallaron en toda la torre de la corporación, todos menos su madre quien estaba tan tranquilizada que poco importaba lo que estuviera sucediendo, aun si la tierra se perdía en el infinito o el techo se le cayera en ese instante, poco importaba. Totalmente inverso era el comportamiento de los integrantes de le mesa directiva quienes se habían escondido por debajo de la mesa de juntas, los brazos sobre la cabeza, acurrucados como bebés dentro del vientre de su madre, los ojos bien cerrados, quizá pensando en un lugar mejor, otro momento, que nada de eso sucedía o que era parte de una pesadilla.

Ciudad del Oeste comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, Trunks se asomó al ventanal y miro al firmamento, una estela roja surcaba el cielo con dirección a la ciudad del Oeste, tan lejana que apenas y era audible ese particular zumbido que le caracterizaba, tal parecía que algo se empeño en destruir sistemáticamente ciudad del oeste.

Un clamor general reino en la ciudad, la gente huía despavorida hacia cualquier parte que considera un refugio seguro, tenía que llevarse a su madre de inmediato antes de que sucediera algo en la torre de la corporación. Con una voz firme, Trunks ordeno a los integrantes de le mesa directiva que bajaran hasta el bunker en los sótanos del edificio, estaba diseñado para soportar el ataque simultaneo de cien bombas atómicas, sin duda soportaría ese tipo de meteoritos; sin objetar nada, aquellos bajaron de inmediato a toda prisa. Pidió a los empleados se fueran lo más pronto posible a un lugar seguro, que buscaran a sus familias y se fueran del estado de pánico que ciudad del oeste se estaba convirtiendo.

Tomó a su madre y a toda velocidad la sacó de ahí, mientras volaba se percató de que algo caía en su rostro…era…si, era ceniza, el olor a calcinado se expandía por la urbe en ruinas que antes fuera la ciudad más importante del mundo; pero eso no fue lo que traía a Trunks absorto en sus pensamientos, era el hecho de que su padre no daba señales de vida ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

No pudo ocurrírsele un mejor momento para desaparecer que ese. Iracundo, Trunks intentó localizar el ki de su padre mientras volaba; mas no tuvo éxito ¿Qué sucedía?

-Llegamos a casa- anunció el joven mientras aterrizaban- les diré que te lleven al refugio y se quede todos ahí, al menos hasta que esto haya pasado- su madre asintió sin oponer resistencia a nada, Trunks entregó a su madre a sus abuelos y personalmente les ayudo a entrar en el bunker subterráneo; para tranquilidad de su hermana menor, desperdicio valiosos minutos de su tiempo buscando a Tama tercero por debajo de cada mueble de la casa, hasta que lo hayo escondido dentro de una de las lavadoras del cuarto de lavado, el heredero de la corporación cápsula jamás supo como había llegado ahí aquel gato; pero sin duda tenía buenos instintos de supervivencia

-Hijo, quédate- suplicó Bulma al darse cuenta que Trunks se marcharía

-No te preocupes, estaré bien

"_Caían por _ _todo el mundo, este, oeste, norte, sur, no había un rincón en el planeta que no estuviera libre de aquella lluvia de meteoritos que se derramó por la tierra entera, el mundo se horrorizó, al no tener explicaciones coherentes a lo que pasaba cundió el pánico, se extendió como fuego, las explicaciones iban desde un ataque alienígena hasta el fin de los tiempos, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como explicar aquel fenómeno, si no hasta horas después, cuando todo se volvió inevitable"_

_Son Gohan_

La ciudad era un caos por completo, no importara la dirección a la que mirara Trunks solo observaba a la gente corriendo, edificios derrumbándose uno detrás de otro, el fuego devorando todo a su paso, la completa desolación. La ciudad más importante del mundo quedo reducida a escombros, miro al cielo…al menos ya no caían mas meteoritos o proyectiles deliberadamente lanzados hacia ellos…y, a todo eso ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Llevaba horas sin sentir su ki.

Se concentró, tenía que estar en alguna parte, no podía desaparecerlo por completo, tan solo era cuestión de concentrarse; pero no lo consiguió, era como si a su padre se lo hubiese tragado la tierra misma en alguna de esas grietas que aquellos proyectiles se encargaron de abrir

En el medio del resplandor naranja rojizo, las cenizas y el aroma carbonizado, el joven saiyajin escuchó claramente las noticias de las 4 de la tarde de una cadena de radio, la que decía que siempre estaría a tiempo sin importar nada y así parecía ser; anunciaban que lo que ocultaba al sol no era la luna ni un planeta, ni siquiera un meteorito, al parecer era un objeto volador no identificado que no respondía a los llamados de las bases espaciales en la tierra, en breves momentos mandarían ocho naves para tratar de establecer contacto y saber quienes eran y que querían.

Su cabeza comenzó a generar pensamientos quizá paranoicos… ¿y si esos meteoritos provenían de ese objeto volador no identificado? Inesperadamente sintió los kis de Gohan y Goten elevarse súbitamente, algo estaba pasando en la montaña Paoz, de inmediato voló hacia el hogar de sus amigos para encontrarse con un panorama similar al de ciudad del oeste…el fuego consumía con celeridad los bosques, los animales corrían y volaban en dirección opuesta a aquel infierno, mientras que los hermanos Son destruían por completo a los meteoritos que caían del cielo como si de gotas de lluvia se trataran.

Era demasiado tarde para salvar el bosque de la montaña Paoz, las llamas pronto alcanzarían los hogares de la familia Son

-Es mejor ir a mi casa por ahora- les dijo a los hermanos- encapsulen las casas y vayamos a la corporación cápsula, tenemos un refugio a prueba de este tipo de ataques…

-Espera, la casa del abuelo Gohan- interrumpió Goten con una desmesurada desesperación- esa casita no esta diseñada para ser guardada en una capsula

-Entonces se quedara aquí…¡pronto, no hay tiempo que perder!-Los Son explicaban a Milk y Videl la situación, no dudaron ni un segundo en aceptar, de cualquier forma no podrían quedarse ahí, lo mejor era ir a casa de gente conocida como los Brief en tan angustiosos momentos, y mientras Videl tomaba la ropa de la niña, Goten y Trunks escucharon por la radio el fracaso de la misión de las ocho naves que mandaron para establecer contacto, cada una de ellas había sido destruida con un rayo negro tan delgado que parecía una imperceptible línea, apenas visible para el ojo humano.

-¿Y tu padre?- pregunto Trunks a su mejor amigo

-No lo se, hace un rato que no siento su ki

Hacia las 10 PM de aquella fatídica noche, los Son y los Brief estaban escondidos dentro de ese bunker, la preocupación por Vegeta y por Gokú ya no era ligera si no que era desmesurada. Ninguno podía sentir sus kis, nadie sabía su paradero. La ultima vez que vieron a Vegeta iba en dirección a su cámara de gravedad, así mismo la ultima vez que supieron de Gokú entrenaba en casa de Oob ¿y ahora donde estaban los dos? El ki de la reencarnación de Boo apenas era perceptible

-Tenemos que buscarlos- dijo finalmente Goten interrumpiendo un incomodo silencio, su madre se interpuso de inmediato al igual que Bulma…si, era mucha la preocupación de ambas mujeres; pero no querían que sus hijos salieran dañados; pero ellos no tendrían un no por respuesta, sin dar mucha importancia a los que sus atribuladas madres dijeran, los tres salieron del bunker para observar el desolado paraje en que ciudad del oeste se había convertido.

Miraron al firmamento al mismo tiempo una vez que estuvieron fuera, no se veía ni una sola estrella, era un negro vacio, como si la tierra hubiese desaparecido en el medio de un hoyo negro.

-¿Qué será todo eso? El objeto obstruyendo el sol, los meteoritos… ¿Qué estará sucediendo?

-Tal vez se trate de un nuevo enemigo, Goten- contesto Gohan mientras deslizaba sus lentes hacia sus ojos con un suave movimiento de sus dedos-aun no encuentro el ki de Vegeta, ni de nuestro papá.

Un gruñido y un sonido de arrastre lento los puso sobre alerta, no sentían ningún ki pero aquello era evidente que se acercaba más y más, al voltear se encontraron con un ser deforme desprovisto de patas, de ojos y de rostro, una especie de gusano gigante que solo tenía un orificio lleno de dientes marrones casi negros, se arrastraba por los pastos de la corporación dejando una estela babosa de color pardo, su olor era pútrido, poco le faltó a Gohan para vomitar, no sabían que era o de donde había salido, únicamente tenían en claro una cosa, que debían de eliminarlo de inmediato como la alimaña que era, fue Trunks quien formó una esfera de energía con su mano derecha y en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la bestia que se movía lentamente y amenazaba con sus fauces, antes de arrojarle aquella esfera se percató de que el pestilente olor provenía de la boca y que era por sangre putrefacta que emanaba de ella, en cuestión de segundos no quedo rastro alguno de aquella sabandija

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Goten aun asombrado de aquel enorme gusano que asomó de la nada- No me digan que es el nuevo enemigo…da asco

-No se lo que es; pero…- y al alzar l a vista, Gohan diviso una figura que al parecer era humana, un hombre vestido de pantalón café claro, un saco del mismo color con varias bolsas y un cinturón estrecho por arriba de la cintura de un tono café más oscuro que el resto del uniforme, una mascara para respirar color negro que cubría perfectamente su nariz y su barbilla, un tanque de algún tipo de gas en su espalda que posiblemente era lo que inhalaba, unos lentes de seguridad negros y un casco café oscuro, con guantes y botas del mismo color; tal parecía que se trataba de un soldado de alguna guerra pasada, el sonido de su respiración hacia aun más tenso el ambiente a las afueras de la corporación

"_Y así comenzó todo, pronto la guerra se desato y el terror y la desolación cubrió la tierra entera" _

_Trunks Brief _


	2. Estado de pánico

**CAPITULO 2- ESTADO DE PÁNICO**

"_Ocho naves fueron enviadas a entablar contacto con la nave que bloqueaba los rayos del sol, y esas ocho naves fueron destruidas, posteriormente se enviaron otras 191 naves, de las cuales, once se enviaron en son de paz, el resto con fines de establecer un ataque activo contra aquella cosa, esas 180 naves fueron desintegradas sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia"_

_Son Gohan_

……

-No se lo que es; pero…- y al alzar la vista, Gohan divisó una figura que al parecer era humana, un hombre vestido de pantalón café claro, un saco del mismo color con varias bolsas y un cinturón estrecho por arriba de la cintura de un tono café más oscuro que el resto del uniforme, una mascara para respirar color negro que cubría perfectamente su nariz y su barbilla, un tanque de algún tipo de gas en su espalda que posiblemente era lo que inhalaba, unos lentes de seguridad

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Goten mientras cauteloso daba un par de pasos al frente, aquella figura emitía su sonora exhalación pausadamente sin contestar palabra alguna al cuestionamiento del joven saiyajin

-…Son…Goten…-pronunció con dificultad con una voz profunda, grave, como si proviniera de ultratumba

-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el menor de los Son completamente alterado, pero aquel ser, fuese lo que fuese no se movía de su lugar, en un lento movimiento mecánico extendió la mano. Atentó, Goten le miro con recelo, eso sería un ataque seguro; pero antes de que sucediera tal cosa se abalanzó en contra de aquel "soldado" para encontrarse con un cuerpo hecho de humo, una frio gélido, al borde de la congelación, la sensación abrupta de una muerte infinita; mas no fue eso lo que le impacto más, si no que en su caída vio que ese cuerpo de humo se conformó en ese macabro soldado como si nada le hubiese ocurrido ¿un fantasma acaso? ¿Una alucinación que tres personas compartían? ¿Quién o qué era ese sujeto? Goten sin dificultad alguna, se levantó del destruido suelo, le miro de soslayo mientras se quitaba el polvo de la camisa- Aun no me dices como es que sabes mi nombre- insistió tercamente el joven- será mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez

El brazo extendido en dirección a Gohan o tal vez a lo que restaba de lo que alguna vez fuera ciudad del oeste. Trunks se percató que aquel soldado no tenía ki, pensó que podría ser un androide…o ¿un muerto viviente? ¡Tonterías! Nada de eso existía, Gohan formó una esfera de energía en la mano derecha y la lanzó hacia su adversario quien se desvaneció súbitamente para reaparecer de nuevo en su mismo lugar, tal parecía que aquel ser estaba hecho de humo

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Gohan a sabiendas de que ningún ataque le afectaría en lo absoluto-¿Qué es esta oscuridad?

-…Son…Gohan…- pronunció con trémula voz, aquello comenzaba a exasperarles. El soldado extendió su brazo derecho en dirección a los restos de la ciudad y en algún momento, del cual no se percataron, un rayo de fuego atravesó la ciudad entera e hizo estallar el este de la ciudad.

A la distancia se escuchó claramente la estruendosa explosión, tanta era la energía que aquel ser tenía encerrada en el brazo; pero ¿Qué o quién era? Los saiyajins miraron la devastada sección este de la capital. El pánico se esparcía por las calles a una velocidad inaudita, hombres, mujeres, niños e incluso animales corrían despavoridos sin dirección alguna tan solo con el único pensamiento en mente de querer estar a salvo de lo que fuese que destruyese a esa ciudad

-Dinos quien eres- ordenó Trunks con severidad

-…Trunks…Brief- contestó la voz como si proviniera de la oscuridad de la muerte

-Me ha hartado la paciencia- intervino Goten, pronunciado un sonoro y furioso Kame Ha Me Ha una potente energía emano de sus manos en dirección a aquel ser, en menos de un segundo había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Goten!- gritó Gohan iracundo-¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-Lo desaparecí ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Claro que lo tengo, no nos dijo quien era o que era lo que quería aquí…

-…Tampoco nos dijo que es este eclipse interminable…no debiste dejarte llevar por tus instintos, amigo

-Cállense los dos- esgrimo harto de aquella incomprensión- Lo único que hice fue acabar con ese sujeto- y añadió- además no iba a decirnos nada, solo decía nuestros nombres, la pregunta es quien le dijo quienes somos…- un nuevo estruendo enmudeció a Goten, repentinamente se oyó a lo lejos una explosión, los jóvenes miraron hacia el sur de donde provenía tal conmoción, una columna de fuego y humo negro descendían hacia los suelos arrasando con todo a su paso. El tumulto del gentío desesperado por huir se encontró con ellos y estuvo a punto de arrollarlos, en aquel momento agradecieron a Kami Sama el haber aprendido a volar, de lo contrario era probable que fueran arrastrados por la multitud de humanos que de un momento a otro vieron cambiadas sus vidas sin explicación alguna.

Raudos volaron en dirección a la columna de fuego, percatándose que su inmenso tamaño y que esa columna no estaba fija, era un torbellino furioso que hacia añicos todo lo que tocaba. No sabían como; pero debían acabarlo a como diera lugar, Trunks se adelanto a los Son; pero justo antes de llegar, el torbellino desapareció tan drásticamente como había aparecido.

Estáticos, se miraron entre ellos sin hallar explicación alguna a lo que estaba pasando y al caos que se armó en tierra. Volaron buscando el ki de sus padres sin encontrarlo y mientras admiraban el ambiente desolado y miserable de lo que alguna vez fue una de las cuatro principales ciudades del mundo.

Los tres bajaron a tierra firme para ver de cerca la devastación y los estragos que aquel torbellino causó a su paso; edificios incendiados a punto de derrumbarse, humanos calcinados esparcidos por doquier, restos mutilados y ensangrentados de personas que apenas hacia unos minutos estaban vivas viviendo con normalidad, como si un tren les hubiera arrollado, el olor a carne quemada y sangre minando aquel ambiente catastrófico.

Gohan se petrifico al ver el cadáver de un niño con la mitad del cuerpo pulverizada y la otra carbonizada, aquel torbellino sin lugar a dudas tenía una fuerza brutal e incontenible.

La luz en la ciudad aun permanecía iluminando los pocos sectores que no fueron tocados por aquel torbellino demoledor, Goten señaló a su hermano mayor unos faroles que a lo lejos contrarrestaban las tinieblas en medio de esa desolación.

Un terremoto sacudió la tierra entera, los edificios que el torbellino dejo endebles y al borde de la destrucción terminaron por caer, claramente se escuchaban los lamentos y los gritos de pánico de los sobrevivientes que deseaban no haber sobrevivido.

"_La luz eléctrica se apagó, ya nada eléctrico funcionaba en el mundo, la tecnología era completamente inútil…entonces surgió aquel sonido que sumió al mundo en un completo estado de pánico"_

_Trunks Brief_

El sismo parecía durar horas, años, siglos, imperecedero, hasta que por fin la tierra dejo de agitarse y todo permaneció en una tensa calma que era sumamente preocupante para cualquiera. Los tres caminaron expectantes ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y, de pronto, las luces se apagaron, todo se sumió en la más densa oscuridad, el clamor colectivo no tardo en escucharse formando en segundos un estruendo creciente de lamentos y gritos de terror

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado con las luces?

-Las plantas de electricidad de la ciudad han fallado…hasta las de emergencia, todo esta en tinieblas- Nada podía verse, solo oscuridad y más oscuridad y más allá los gritos angustiados y agudos de las mujeres, desgarradoras llamadas de auxilio de los hombres, sin perder tiempo Goten se convirtió en súper saiyajin iluminando unos cuantos metros a la distancia con un resplandor dorado

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- se preguntó mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo entre ruinas y cadáveres carbonizados y cercenaros. Se detuvo ante uno de los muertos, un chico quizá de su edad o algo mayor, un ojo vacio, el otro bien abierto asombrado por lo que fuese que hubiese visto antes de su muerte y en ese preciso instante se escuchó un gruñido, un estertor profundo que parecía venir de muy lejos y envolver al mundo por completo, los gritos aumentaron su intensidad y los saiyajins súbitamente volaron hacia aquellos alaridos de pánico, su enardecida carrera se detuvo inesperadamente al ver caer desde los cielos una lluvia de cadáveres humanos mutilados y aun con la sangre fresca. Horrorizados se quedaron quietos mirándolos caer a tierra, tal parecía que un animal salvaje les hubiese atacado de un solo zarpazo y les hizo volar por los aires ¿Qué o quién podría ser tan letal? No sentían ningún ki, y eso, a la manera de cada uno, comenzaba a enloquecerlos, no tenían claro hacia donde debían de dirigirse, el griterío había cesado y los restos de la ciudad del oeste se sumergieron en el más profundo de los silenciosos, tan inquietante y molesto que podía escucharse el silbido agudo típico de un silencio absoluto.

"_Hacia el horizonte tinieblas, y mas allá tinieblas y más allá de eso tinieblas, el mundo estaba oscuro, frio, devastado, la humanidad se estaba cayendo, literalmente, a pedazos, en ese entonces no sabíamos lo que era y no nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud del daño que estaba causando"_

_Son Goten_

Goten y Trunks se transformaron en súper saiyajins iluminando el cielo a su paso y justo detrás de ellos, observando el inhóspito paraje de destrucción, estaba Gohan, al llegar no vieron absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad y no escucharon nada, solo estaba el silencio. Lo que fuese que atacó a aquellas personas se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno de donde estaba o tan siquiera de donde provino.

En tierra, escondido entre autos carbonizados, encontraron a un hombre acurrucado, estremeciéndose de miedo, con la mirada perdida en el vacio y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-¿Esta usted bien?- preguntó Trunks- señor- insistió- ¿se encuentra bien?- el hombre le miro de reojo y se replegó aun más sobre si mismo

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Goten impaciente, Gohan se hincó junto al hombre, con suavidad posó su mano derecha en su hombro, aquel temblaba tanto que incluso la mano de Gohan se estremecía con él

-Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el mayor de los Son en un tono amable

-…Bru…Bruce- dijo en una palabra apenas entendible

-Bruce- repitió Gohan tranquilamente, tratando en lo posible de calmarle y así hablar con él- Yo soy Gohan y él- señalo a su hermano menor- es Goten y aquel que esta junto a él es Trunks…no venimos a hacerte daño, solo queremos saber que paso aquí

-…una bestia, un monstruo- cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes- ¡váyanse!- chilló- ¡lárguense! ¡Déjenme solo!

-Déjenos llevarlo a un lugar seguro- esgrimo Trunks al ver el estado tan miserable de aquel hombre, con la ropa manchada con sangre que ni siquiera era suya, negra por las llamas de las que alcanzó a huir, sudoroso y sucio, abrazándose a si mismo, como si sus propios brazos le protegieran de lo que fuese que estaba ahí afuera y estuviera a punto de matarlos- señor… por favor

-¡Váyanse!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos desorbitados y la cara tan roja como un tomate, ellos se fueron de ahí sin replicar nada más.

"_Estas son noticias de último momento" _y mientras caminaban taciturnos ante el comportamiento de aquel hombre escucharon una voz masculina, seria, atribulada, como cualquiera lo estaría después de haber vivido tales sucesos "_El rey fue encontrado muerto, se presume que fue asesinado, en este momento Charles Taransky esta tomando posesión del reinado del mundo" _una radio que funcionaba con baterías y a su alrededor, una decena de hombres y mujeres escuchando atentamente a aquel aparato asentado entre las ruinas de una iglesia, sosteniendo lámparas de mano que emanaban una débil luz "_La milicia no ha emitido declaraciones sobre el objeto volador no identificado que se encuentra bloqueando al sol, seguiremos informando" _y tras su palabras una música suave, sutil, irritante, en esos momentos nadie quería escuchar música solo querían saber que era aquello que les había atacado tan inclementemente ¿un monstruo? ¿Una invasión? ¿El apocalipsis? ¿Qué era aquello? No podía ser tan difícil de dilucidar o quizá ya lo sabían; pero estaban escondiendo la información

-Pero entonces no tendría sentido que nos dijeran sobre la muerte del rey- señaló a Goten a una mujer que estaba entre los oyentes- creo que tampoco saben a que nos estamos enfrentando- y la música siguió por varios minutos, nadie sabía en que momento volverían a decir algo o si llegarían a volver a decir algo.

Con lentitud retomaron su camino a casa, Trunks con mirada recelosa veía cualquier cosa que diera señales de vida. El viento frio comenzó a soplar, gélido, casi quemante, comenzaron a hacerse a la idea que ese eclipse nunca se iría de la tierra y el sol estaría oculto sempiternamente.

"_No encontrábamos el ki de mi padre, ni del seño__r Vegeta tampoco, a cada paso que dábamos solo éramos testigos de la devastación y la miseria humana, gente en cuya mirada podía verse que querían haber muerto, que deseaban estar muertas, porque aquello era el mismo infierno en vida"_

_Son Goten_

La vida cambió repentinamente, la humanidad se diezmo en cuestión de horas, no había ciudad ni pueblo que hubiese quedado de pie, no fue un solo torbellino de fuego que se apareció en la capital del oeste, fueron varios que a su paso azolaron todos las ciudades, todo lugar que diera indicio de vida humana, dejando solo un paraje desierto, muerto, este era un nuevo enemigo, el más impío de todos; pero no era eso lo peor, lo peor sin duda era que no sabían de que se trataba, de que podría atacar en cualquier momento de cualquier forma de manera inesperada y de que, estaban seguros de ello, si así lo quería podía aniquilar al planeta entero. Tres relámpagos cayeron a tierra, y su estruendoso compañero, el trueno, les siguió sin tardanza, parecía el que mismo cielo negro se sacudía y pronto caería a pedazos.

Resolvieron regresar a la corporación cápsula caminando, de cualquier forma no estaban tan lejos y se permitían visualizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Gente sentada en las calles con lámparas en las manos iluminando lo poco que podían ver, madres protegiendo a sus hijos asustados pidiendo una explicación de lo que estaba pasando sin que esas pobres mujeres pudieran dar una definición de que era en realidad. A lo lejos los gritos, a lo lejos la desolación, el olor a quemado, carne quemada, sangre regada, aquello parecía no tener final.

-Voy a entrar a la casa- dijo Trunks en un hilo de voz

-Vamos contigo- Gohan y Goten entraron junto con él a un hogar oscuro, nada servía, muebles, fotografías, aparatos eléctricos estaban desperdigados hacia todas direcciones como si un torbellino hubiese pasado dentro de su hogar. Su corazón latía a toda prisa, al ver aquel reguero de lo que alguna vez fueran las pertenencias de los Brief solo pudo pensar en una cosa

-¡Trunks! ¿A dónde vas?- y pareció no escuchar a los Son, su mente se nubló únicamente pensando en si su madre y su hermana estaban lastimadas, si ellas y Milk estarían deshechas, carbonizadas, exsanguinadas, con sus cuerpos tan pálidos como el mármol, aunque no lo quería su imaginación comenzó a verlas tendidas en el suelo, desfiguradas, hechas pedazos, de mil maneras; pero al fin y al cabo muertas…muertas y eso no podría perdonárselo.

Llegó hasta el bunker de seguridad, abrió las puertas de inmediato, bajo las escaleras apresurado y su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente con la escena que vio. Dio un suspiro de alivio…todo estaba bien. Su abuelo dormía con su hermanita, al parecer le leía un libro de cuentos, Videl dormía al lado de Pan, en una de las amplias camas que ahí habían y en la tercera, las tres mujeres apretujadas, apenas y unos segundos atrás lograron conciliar el sueño. Trunks tan solo caminó en silencio y salió del bunker.

Afuera estaban los hermanos Son le miraban a la expectativa

-¿Qué no podías sentir sus kis?

-No, Gohan, creo que toda la preocupación me nublo la mente y no pude concentrarme en sentir sus kis

-Ahora... ¿Que haremos? Todo es un desastre…- Goten se sentó en el pasto y alzo la vista al cielo negro- el mundo es un caos total, nadie sabe lo que pasa, todos tienen miedo

-Hay una oscuridad total- replicó Gohan- todo iba normal hasta que de pronto el sol se oculto y no volvió a salir ¿Tú no tendrías miedo?

-Si, no tengo porque negártelo, tendría mucho miedo- tenía miedo, lo ocultaba bien bajo su mascara de valentía; pero aquellas escenas, los gritos, la sangre, la desesperación le hacia dar un vuelco dentro de su ser

-Iré por una radio dentro de la casa- se convirtió de inmediato en súper saiyajin y entró. Los hermanos Son miraban al horizonte, el fuego simulando el ocaso, y al mismo tiempo tratando de no perder la razón por lo que habían visto, por no enloquecer ante el hecho de que no sabían que estaba pasando y si saldrían bien librados de ello. El ki de su padre era imperceptible, como si hubiese muerto; pero aquello era sencillamente imposible, un guerrero tan poderoso como Son Gokú no hubiese desaparecido repentinamente ni mucho menos se hubiese dejado asesinar sin antes dar una buena batalla ¿y que con el señor Vegeta? Tampoco sentían su ki, su paradero era completamente desconocido, su mundo se caía a pedazos, era destrozado sin piedad por una fuerza que no podían entender porque no la conocían, un cobarde, dijo Goten, solo los cobardes se ocultaban entre las sombras sin dar cuentas de sus actos. Gohan se sentó al lado de su hermano menor, preguntándose que era aquel objeto que estaba ocultando el sol, no podían volar más allá de la atmosfera terrestre, así que difícilmente le alcanzarían, tan solo les quedaba esperar lo que las noticias tuvieran que decir

-si hermano- dijo en un susurro- es un cobarde

Trunks traía entre sus manos una pequeña radio de color rojo de un modelo antiguo, una de las primeras radios que construyó su abuelo y aun seguía funcionando. Se sentó junto a los hermanos y la puso al frente, comenzó a sintonizar todas las estaciones, pero solo escuchaba la insoportable estática, Trunks miro de soslayo a Gohan

-Sigue intentando- le dijo- la estación que escuchamos fue después del tornado de fuego, debe de estar por ahí.

-Quizá es una de las 100 y algo FM- Trunks de nuevo trató de sintonizar hasta que por fin lo logró, MSX 103.9 FM, aun continuaban con la música suave y en esos momentos irritantes. Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que por fin, una noticia, el hombre de la voz apesadumbrada decía unas palabras

"_El rey del mundo Charles Taransky ha confirmado que el rey murió asesinado, no se sabe quien fue el perpetrador de tan cruel acto" _ incrédulos se miraron entre ellos _"Se han dado informes de 5 tornados que han arrasado con las capitales Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, mientras tanto un vocero del reino ha anunciado que se han perdido comunicaciones con los planetas con quienes manteníamos un trato comercial y de paz, actualmente, el planeta tierra permanece incomunicado del universo…Gracias… boletín de última hora, se intento entablar comunicación con el objeto que obstruye el sol, once naves fueron enviadas para esta empresa; sin embargo, las once naves fueron destruidas de manera similar a las ocho naves que fueron enviadas con anterioridad. El estado mayor del reino ha declarado un toque de queda total, nadie debe de salir de sus casas a partir de este momento, de lo contrario serán arrestados por la policía militar, en caso de que sus casas hayan sido destruidas, los militares han preparado albergues temporales a los que deberán acudir, repito hay toque de queda, nadie debe estar fuera de casa a partir de este momento…seguiremos informando" _y de nuevo la música suave, tranquila, insoportable.

Hasta ayer había un cielo hermoso, el sol resplandecía con magnificencia, todo era normal, todo era tan deliciosamente monótono; pero había que enfrentar el presente, esa horrenda realidad que tenían ante sus ojos y más aun la desaparición de sus padres ¿Qué explicación darían a sus familias por no haberlos encontrado?

Justo cuando iba a apagar la radio, la estática no dejaba escuchar la música, los tres se acercaron al aparato, como si así pudiesen ver lo que ocurría en las frecuencias.

Una voz profunda comenzó a hablar en una lengua ininteligible, pasmados escucharon aun cuando no podían entender absolutamente nada, hasta que al fin unas palabras fueron entendidas por ellos y por el resto de los sobrevivientes "Guerra Infernal"

Se levantaron de inmediato, la estación volvió a tocar música suave, el locutor con su voz al borde del quebranto declaro que no ubican el origen de esa transmisión, que analizarían según sus medios se lo permitieran para averiguar de donde había provenido.

Entonces, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y los tres, sin pensarlo dos veces, partieron hacia el lugar que simulaba un ocaso.

"_Aquella fue la definitiva declaración de guerra y lo que terminó de establecer el completo estado de pánico" _

_Trunks Brief _


	3. El Reino

**CAPITULO 3- EL REINO**

Entonces, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y los tres, sin pensarlo dos veces, partieron hacia el lugar que simulaba un ocaso.

Los tres sayajines se mantuvieron estáticos admirando el fuego que consumía los edificios, aquello que restaba de la ciudad del oeste, tal parecía que la civilización misma era consumida por ese fuego que hacia arder los restos del concreto de una manera hipnotizante. El mundo parecía acabarse, por primera vez una sensación de impotencia y abandono les embargo del todo. No encontraban el ki de sus padres y no entendían la razón de porque desaparecieron tan repentinamente.

No tenían nada que hacer ahí no podían hacer nada por apagar la destrucción, no podían hacer nada si no sabían el origen del caos.

Se fueron de aquel lugar, detrás de ellos se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio, de pánico, el mundo era caótico, En cuestión de horas, todo aquello que representaba a la humanidad se desvaneció dejando tras de si escombros carbonizados, el olor a humo y la niebla se esparcieron hacia todos lados,

Gohan propuso volver a la corporación, mas Trunks y Goten no sabían si querían regresar tan pronto. Ahí sus madres llenas de dudas y angustia les preguntarían de inmediato si sabían algo sobre sus padres, si sabían que era lo que estaba pasando…y ellos no tenían el valor para contestarles que no tenían más conocimiento de lo que ocurría que el de ellas, más no podían evitarlo por mucho tiempo, en algún momento u otro tenían que regresar y era mejor hacerlo pronto, antes de que su familia se preocupara también por ellos. Gohan les convenció finalmente de que era inútil evadirlo, no era fácil saber que el hecho de no tener noticias de sus padres seria un gran pesar para todos; pero al menos eso era mejor que dejarlas pensando que ellos también desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

El reloj marcaba más de la media noche, sin mal no estaban sus cálculos en ese momento tenía que ser de noche, Trunks, cruzado de brazos imitando inadvertidamente la usual postura de su padre buscaba su ki sin embargo, para su desesperación aquello se hacia una empresa inútil.

Por lo menos ya no escuchaban los agudos gritos de pánico que minaban los restos de la ciudad por la tarde, ahora se dejaba oír un murmullo apagado de gente vagando buscando a alguien o hablando con alguien, todos tenían a una persona a quien buscar. Los hermanos Son lograron conciliar el sueño en la sala, su madre a duras penas logro cerrar los ojos, por horas él permaneció al lado de su hermanita pidiéndole que se calmara que su padre estaba bien y que pronto regresaría "No lo sabes" le dijo la pequeña Bra mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba las lagrimas "No lo sabes, no tienes idea de lo que pasa" y sus palabras le helaron el alma, se preguntó que tan evidente era su nerviosismo para que una niña pequeña cayera en la cuenta de que nada estaba bien como quería hacerle creer. Costó trabajo; pero logro hacerla dormir, quien ahora no podía dormir era él y era probable que esa noche no pudiera hacerlo. Dentro de la corporación reinaba el silencio y afuera de ella la densa penumbra que cubría al mundo y una calma que le hastiaba ¿Dónde se habían ido aquellos monstruos que aparecieron repentinamente? ¿Volverían? ¿Quién les hizo aparecer y quien les hizo desaparecer?

Le volvía loco no saber a que se estaban enfrentado y si ese enemigo oculto tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Gokú y su padre. Sin duda aquel nuevo enemigo era un abyecto cobarde, esa era la única razón para no dar la cara o quizá simple y sencillamente no los consideraba como unos adversarios lo necesariamente fuertes como para enfrentarlos, tal vez ya tenia lo que quería y eso era su padre y el señor Gokú; pero ¿Qué tan poderoso era si logro hacer desaparecer los kis de los guerreros más fuertes del mundo? Simplemente no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

-Trunks- escuchó la voz lejana de su padre, se levanto de inmediato de la cama, camino por los pasillos buscándole; pero nada encontró- Trunks -escuchó de nuevo en la cocina, camino estrepitosamente hacia ella para no encontrar nada.

Se quedo de pie frente a la mesa, su mente desesperada comenzaba a engañarlo, escuchaba a su padre aun cuando sabía que él no estaba ahí, no podía sentir señal alguna de su ki; pero lo escuchaba tan claramente como si en realidad se hallara en la casa.

Se llevo una mano a los ojos, la electricidad de toda la casa comenzaba a parpadear, de inmediato pensó que la planta eléctrica de emergencia estaba fallando,

Justo en ese momento vio la negra silueta de su padre fuera de la cocina

-Trunks, apaga las luces- su voz era más fría de lo usual, vacía, decía las palabras como si no comprendiera su significado. Era aquello un títere de su padre, lo miro detenidamente sin mover un musculo, su instinto le sugirió no hacerlo y estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso.

Sin quererlo su mirada se cruzo con los ojos de aquel. Había un vacio en la cuenca de sus ojos, un negro vacio hacia la nada, como si se tratara de una ventana al más profundo de los abismos, una gota de sudor frio recorrió su frente y un nudo se formó en su estomago. Aquel ser sin ningún tipo de ki no era bueno, aun sin sentir su presencia lo sabía, era algo más allá en el ambiente, posiblemente cosa de su sexto sentido o como quisiera que le llamasen.

-Apaga la luz- insistió, la sangre del saiyajin se hizo de hielo, gruesas gotas de hielo pasaban por sus venas. Armándose de valor, el joven Brief camino un par de pasos hacia él que se hacia pasar por su padre; aquel ni siquiera retrocedió, sin temor de que Trunks detectara en él un color verdoso en su piel, los ojos vacios de todo, la ausencia de respiración.

Con solo una mirada, Trunks se percató que aquel ser, en efecto, no era su padre si no una copia bizarra que a duras penas se le acercaba

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Apaga las luces- contesto con la fría voz que distinguía al príncipe de los saiyajins.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy tu padre- contesto aquel clon apócrifo

-No eres mi padre, lo se con tan solo verte… ¿acaso tú tienes a mi padre? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo lograste capturarlo?

-Yo soy tu padre

-¡Mentira!- grito harto el saiyajin- tú no eres mi padre, eres tan solo una copia de él…te exijo me digas donde lo tienes y que es lo que quieres- las luces parpadearon cerca de cuatro veces, el aire se hizo gélido, el aire tomó un olor a sangre seca. En cuestión de segundos las paredes se llenaron de arterias sangrantes que explotaron a los pocos minutos dejando un reguero de putrefacta sangre por todo el pasillo, mas Trunks no se inmuto, su padre le había enseñado que antes que cualquier otra cosa, para un guerrero estaba su enemigo y nada más.

Las luces se apagaron durante un segundo y repentinamente encendieron de nuevo, aquel ser o lo que fuera se había marchado. Un silencio zumbante reino en la cocina. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le daba la impresión de que retumbaba por todo el mundo, un aire gélido le cubrió y el sueño finalmente le venció.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro, llovía, el agua helada de la lluvia torrencial se encargó de extinguir el fuego restante de la destrucción de las ciudades, la única emisora de radio que en todo el mundo continuaba al aire, anuncio que cada ciudad del mundo sufrió daños devastadores y que nadie daba razón sobre el eclipse que a esas alturas apuntaba a que seria perpetuo.

Desde un lado de la sala, Goten miraba a su absorto amigo quedarse sentando en el medio de la completa desolación. Su angustia era contagiosa, él también comenzaba a sentirse desesperado ¿Qué le sucedió a Trunks? Su semblante devastado hablaba de una pena profunda que había pasado entre el día de ayer y las primeras horas de hoy.

En el medio de penumbras y el frio, Goten tan solo le vio desde lejos. En otras circunstancias no hubiese dudado en acercarse a preguntar que era lo que pasaba; pero ahora era diferente, no era prudente acercarse en un momento así.

Inesperadamente, Trunks, salió de su mutismo, se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia la salida de la casa. Goten le siguió sin pensarlo veces

-¿A dónde vas?

-Aun no lo se- Trunks caminó por las calles de la desolada cuidad del oeste siendo acompañado por Goten, la oscuridad era tan densa que las pocas luces que se conservaban en la ciudad a penas y podían alumbrar y, a lo lejos, los gritos lastimeros de hombres y mujeres que de un momento a otro vieron sus vidas reducidas a la nada.

Sin importar tan miserable paisaje continuó su camino, únicamente se detuvo al contemplar el cadáver hecho trizas de un niño pequeño. Goten retiró la mirada de inmediato, aquella escena le daba demasiada rabia como para verla y cruzarse de brazos sin hacer nada.

Trunks, quien se detuvo unos instantes, retomo con desesperación su marcha

-Estoy cerca- farfulló para si mismo

-¿De que?- preguntó Goten esperando ansioso una respuesta que no obtuvo del joven Brief

A las afueras de la ciudad, donde la escasa luz no llegaba en lo absoluto, ambos saiyajins se vieron obligados a convertirse en súper saiyajines para iluminar aquellas penumbras, Goten buscaba desesperadamente un figura, un ruido, cualquier cosa que le revelara porque estaba ahí en primera instancia; pero nada ocurría, la posibilidad de irse a la corporación comenzaba a tornarse en una buena opción; sin embargo aquello se vio olvidado cuando vio una figura conocida alumbrada parcialmente por los destellos de luz de su propio ki,

Al principio no lo distinguió del todo; pero finalmente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Incrédulo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás,

Tenia su ropa azul de batalla, el cinto de tela blanco, la cabeza gacha, las manos ensangrentadas… ¿acaso ese era su padre? Goten le miro detenidamente sin saber que decir…porque en el fondo sabía que quien estaba en frente suyo no era su padre, si no que se trataba de un ser apócrifo de su padre, una copia idéntica pero que nunca podría ser igual.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta él?- pregunto Goten en busca de explicaciones- ¿Quién es este hombre?

-No lo se, Goten…fue una especie de llamado, algo me decía que tenia que venir hasta aquí…algo que no podía rebatir, por unos minutos trate de hacerle frente, pero al final terminó venciéndome y le hice caso a lo que me guió hasta aquí- Goten dio nuevamente unos pasos al frente, se acercó a aquel ser, le miro con todo detalle

-Dime quien eres- exigió Goten con recia voz- tú no eres mi padre, no creas que puedes engañarme, conozco bien el ki de mi padre ¿Por qué te tomaste la libertad de imitarlo?..¡Respóndeme!.... ¿quien eres tú?- y en el cielo se escuchó un estruendo como si el cielo temblara y se partiese en miles de pedazos, los gritos de pánico no se hicieron esperar; el mundo se inundo de un solo grito de terror y angustia, ¿este era el fin de los tiempos profetizado miles de veces durante toda la historia de la humanidad?- ¡Dime quien eres!- gritó desesperado al no tener respuesta alguna de aquel ser.

-…Goten… soy tu padre…

-Calla, no eres mi padre, te lo he dicho no puedes engañarme… ¡Dime quien eres y lo que buscas!

-Apaga la luz- su voz se hizo profunda como si proviniera por debajo de las entrañas de la tierra

-¿Por qué quieres que apaguen las luces?- preguntó Trunks más sereno que Goten

-…Es la única forma en la que reino conquistara la tierra

-¿Cuál reino?- preguntó interesado el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins

-Nuestro reino- harto de todo aquello, Goten lanzó sin pensar un Kame hame ha; pero aquel ser no sufrió daño alguno – la tierra quedara en tinieblas y su mundo será nuestro- y en ese momento su cuerpo se hizo del mismo humo para desvanecerse en instantes…


	4. El origen de la casa del sol naciente

**4- El origen de la casa del sol naciente**

-Por kami, deja ese cigarro, detesto el olor- protesto Gohan mientras trataba de arreglar una vieja linterna. Habían pasado cerca de 5 años desde que el eclipse eterno se había apoderado de la tierra entera

-Tengo frio- se quejo Goten mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo con la bota- me hace entrar en calor

-Son ideas tuyas- Goten dirigió un rápido vistazo a la corporación, su hogar desde hacia 5 años,

La oscuridad reinaba por las calles, de las penumbras, en determinadas horas, se escuchaban voces de ultratumba que pedían se apagaran las luces, a veces venían desde lo profundo de la oscuridad, a veces tomaba la cara de un ser amado, de algún animal, se comenzó a llamar "horas muertas" a aquellos periodos de tiempo, que sucedían cerca de 3 o 4 veces al día.

La primera vez aquellos seres tomaron las formas de sus padres y les pedían la oscuridad absoluta, además hablaban del reino ¿Qué era aquello?

Trunks miraba hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida en la desesperanza, sin duda creía que aquello era una especia de mal augurio y que sus padres bien podrían estar muertos, no había seguridad alguna sobre nada en esos momentos, solo la desolación y el terror absolutos

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- se pregunto Goten en voz alta, llevándose las manos a los hombros buscando un poco de calor, la temperatura comenzaba a descender bruscamente, la falta de sol comenzaba a ser efecto.

Lo gritos agónicos se escuchaban a lo lejos, llantos y lamentos complementaban el ambiente. El fuego en el horizonte, y la sensación de la total perdición, el caos gobernando al mundo.

-No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos- dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia la calle en el medio de la densa oscuridad- no sabemos que es lo que pasa, el enemigo no es claro

-Quiere la oscuridad- señalo Trunks con un halo de voz, con las últimas fuerzas que tenía su espíritu para continuar en el medio de todo el desconcierto- dijo que así el reino vendría a la tierra y se apoderaría de ella…

-Es lo peor a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, porque ni siquiera tenemos en claro lo que es…Goten creo que deberíamos…- las penumbras se hicieron aun mas densas, las tenues luces de los faroles de las calles comenzaban a tintinear, los 3 jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos, atentos ante lo que fuera a suceder , el ambiente se hizo pesado de alguna forma, el aire era mas frio, mas difícil de respirar, podían sentir en la piel como si una electricidad les rodeara, supieron entonces que aquellos seres aparecerían, era el comienzo de una "hora muerta".

Ninguno de los 3 podía moverse, tan solo se quedaron ahí estáticos, en espera de que algo sucediera, cualquier cosa, tan solo esperaban escuchando los gritos llenos de cólera, de dolor, llamadas de auxilio, y el sonido de cómo si algo estuviera arrastrándose a unos metros de ellos, sin que pudieran verlo siquiera. La oscuridad misma parecía parpadear, hasta que, repentinamente, las luces de los faroles terminaron por apagarse. Una presencia maligna se hallaba detrás de ellos, fue Trunks el primero en voltear para darse cuenta de una figura gigante grisáceas, era un hombre de un 1. 80 de altura, complexión robusta, no podía verse ningún otro detalle aun por mucho que trataran, el gris que lo cubría era impenetrable.

Tenia miedo, su corazón se aceleraba a cada momento sin que pudiera entender el origen de aquel temor, tan grande que sentía abarcaba el mundo entero, estático, Goten tomo la decisión de hablar primero dejando atrás todo aquel miedo que sentía recorría sus venas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, sus ojos expectantes trataba no de mirar mas allá de aquella sombra gris; pero no podía ver mas que aquella silueta gris-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquel bulto gris no hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera se movió, también permaneció estático como si estuviera a la expectativa de los saiyajins. La brisa se hacia cada vez mas helada, aquel congelamiento se colaba en su sistema

-¡Vamos, responde!- apresuro Trunks

-¿Eres tú el responsable de lo que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Gohan haciendo caso a una corazonada

-Así es- respondió con una voz que parecía venir de ultratumba- yo soy el responsable de lo que aquí sucede, he venido a este mundo para hacerlo mío, me pertenece porque así lo he decido.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?- pregunto Goten colérico

-Mi nombre es Kaleb- Respondió- He venido a declararles la guerra porque ustedes serán los únicos capaces de hacerme frente en una guerra que apenas esta comenzando…he venido a decirles que ustedes están muertos y les queda muy poco tiempo de vida, al igual que su raza humana. ..Todo será mío bajo este reino de terror y oscuridad…este es mi reino…esta es mi guerra…sistemáticamente iré eliminando a cada ser humano por diversión propia y este planeta será mi diversión

-¿Tu te llevaste a nuestros padres?- pregunto Trunks

-… yo me los lleve de ustedes…pero aun están vivos

-Cobarde- apunto Goten al ser que apenas podían dilucidar en el medio de las tinieblas- Te los llevaste porque sabías que ellos podían derrotarte en segundos

-¿Lo crees así?- pregunto en medio de risas- entonces ¿Por qué me los he llevado sin que pudieran resistirse... me los lleve porque quiero mostrarles el mundo que será mío, quiero que ambos lo vean en especial… Gokú

-¿Por qué quieres que mi padre presencie eso?- pero fuera de contestar Kaleb rio divertido, su risa parecía resonar alrededor del mundo, causando la furia de los tres saiyajins.

-¿De que te ríes, imbécil?- pregunto Goten a punto de abalanzarse en su contra

-No es tiempo de que lo sepas…-surgió un rayo tan rojo como la sangre que parecía partir el cielo, después un trueno estremecedor, inevitablemente los tres cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, Kaleb no estaba ahí.

Repentinamente comenzó a llover, el agua se sentía tan caliente como sus cuerpos hirviendo en ira, ninguno se atrevía a gesticular palabra alguna, sabían que aquello era malo, significaba guerra, una guerra que no tendría un fin definido y mucho menos un final, era tan solo el principio de una pesadilla en la que el mundo entero se encontraba inmerso y que nunca podrían salir de ello.

Una hora muerta paso y se fue, los jóvenes saiyajins ni siquiera salieron de la corporación, motivado por la curiosidad Goten miraba por la ventana en el medio de la oscuridad, en un día normal hubiese ido a la escuela, quizá salido con una chica a escondidas de Milk que reprobaba enérgicamente las citas, esperaba que todo aquello terminara pronto y retomar su vida normal, aunque en el fondo sabía que no pasaría en un futuro cercano, iba para largo.

…

_En el medio de la oscuridad, oscuridad y mas allá oscuridad, la hora muerta siempre era tan negra como lo profundo de la mente humana, luego gritos y después de eso mas gritos, agonía, terror, a veces pienso que veíamos lo que queríamos ver, pero no se nos pueden culpar, en la oscuridad los pensamientos mas siniestros pueden venir a la mente y agobiarle al borde de la desesperación; pero siempre había una luz que la hora muerta no podía vencer, una luz que parpadeaba dando esperanza a la humanidad entera tan solo por el hecho de que esa luz amarillenta y tintineante estuviera ahí, porque era la esperanza de la humanidad misma. _

_Son Goten_

-¿Crees que un día cese?- pregunto Videl al joven Goten esforzándose por mirar en lo profundo de la oscuridad

-Todavía no lo se- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros mientras la mujer se sentaba en el sillón pensando el horror en el que el mundo se estaba convirtiendo y que su pequeña Pan viviría en él –Quizá pronto salga el sol…

No menciono el encuentro con Kaleb porque no podía discutir algo de lo que no estaba seguro que sucedió, tal vez aterrizarían a sus familias sin ser necesario. Era por ello que acordaron mencionar a Kaleb

-No me gusta la oscuridad- interrumpió la pequeña Bra sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué no puede aparecer el sol?- Bulma no supo como explicárselo, tan solo le abrazó, le dio un cálido beso en la cabeza

-Quizá no veamos el sol por mucho tiempo- atino a contestar mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña- la razón…no la se, Bra

-¿Cuándo regresara, papá?- pregunto la niña en un momento de inocencia, sin saber que sus palabras estrujarían el corazón de su madre, de saberlo ni siquiera lo hubiera mencionado.

El fuego en el horizonte comenzaba a extinguirse, se hizo de un color ambarino que, poco a poco, iba perdiendo intensidad hasta que dejo de verse por completo, un clamor general recorrió la ciudad en ruinas en aquel momento. Porque sabían que aquello era el principio del fin, que de alguna forma su muerte era inevitable por un enemigo del que ni siquiera conocían su rostro.

-Ha oscurecido por completo- dijo Milk, acercó a su pecho a la pequeña Pan quien dormía ignorante de lo que el mundo sufría en aquellos momentos.

El silencio reino en la corporación capsula, nadie sabia que decir, nadie sabia que pensar, no sabían si en verdad era el fin del mundo, no sabían si podrías ser capaces de vencer a un enemigo tan enigmático como lo era aquel.

Trunks permaneció detrás de su madre pensando que también odiaba la oscuridad y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ganar la batalla, de inmediato se fue al taller de su abuelo, busco una capsula que contenía varias herramientas, sin perder tiempo la abrió y comenzó a armar una intricada red de cables

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto Bulma intrigada ante el comportamiento de su hijo

-Una planta de luz- contesto apresurado mientras sostenía un desarmador con la boca

-¿una planta de luz de esa capacidad?...no soportara dar toda la energía que se necesita para esta casa,

-Si puede dar luz con eso me basta…es lo mas esencial…que haya luz

-Tienes razón- se sentó la mujer junto a su hijo mientras miraba la expresión decidida en el rostro, se parecía tanto a su padre en ese momento, emitió un suspiro en el que parecía irse la vida misma, cerro los ojos recordando a Vegeta y, las múltiples veces que habían discutido en ese mismo laboratorio, y que ahí también…

-Esta listo- anuncio Trunks orgullosamente lo llevare al centro de energía de la casa, lo conectare a lo más esencial para que tengamos un poco de luz

"_Creo que así comenzó aquello de la casa del sol naciente"_

_Son Goten_

Los miserables sobrevivientes de ciudad del oeste caminaban en el medio de la oscuridad, tanteando con sus manos las cosas, esperando que lo que encontraran no fuera un cadáver o peor aun un monstruo de alguna hora muerta, se sentían ciegos, desesperados, no lograban dilucidar una esperanza que les hiciera pensar que aquella caótica situación fuera a terminar en un futuro cercano, en realidad ni siquiera sabían si aquello en algún momento fuera a terminar. Sus corazones se abrumaban ante la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que el mañana les deparaba, de ni siquiera tener idea de lo que fuera a pasarles, de no conocer a un enemigo que les hacia esta realidad, de no saber que habían hecho para haberla merecido.

En la oscuridad una madre lloraba con su hijo en brazos por su muerte, sus lagrimabas surcaban la tierra y se unían a las lagrimas de la humanidad entera descarnada por tan terrible tragedia, la desolación gobernaba la tierra. Todo ello apenas comenzaba y no se vería un fin.

Quizá eran las 2 de la mañana, mientras todos dormían en la corporación, el joven Brief instalaba la pequeña planta de luz que logro construir durante la tarde, conecto todo lo necesario para que la casa se iluminara por completo, sin embargo era lo único que la planta de luz podía sostener. La pequeña Bra se levanto en busca de un vaso con agua en medio de su somnolencia le sorprendió ver toda la casa iluminada, se acerco a la sala de donde provenía un zumbido y se quedo de pie frente a la entrada de la sala mirando sorprendida a su hermano quien sostenía un desarmador azul, él le miro también y le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante

-Eres una niña inteligente y entiendes más que cualquiera de tu edad…no te mentiré Bra, no se cuando volveremos a ver a papá…en realidad no se si volverá algún día- su corazón se aceleró, no dijo nada en lo absoluto pero podía sentir que los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-pero de lo que estoy seguro, hermanita, es que mientras yo este en esta casa…siempre habrá luz, siempre habrá la esperanza de que nuestro padre regrese con vida…

Afuera, en el medio de una hora muerta, mientras los exhaustos seres humanos se resguardaban en refugios improvisados hechos de escombros, corriendo sin cesar por las calles llamando a gritos a sus seres amados, uno de ellos se percato de una luz que provenía del horizonte, una casa a lo lejos que aun tenía electricidad

-Es el sol- dijo una anciana con la visión nublada por los años- el sol esta saliendo de nuevo

-No abuela- gruño un chico junto a ella- es una casa que aun conserva luz eléctrica

-Pareciera el mismo sol que renace de nuevo

"_Es cierto, así comenzó a llamarse a la corporación capsula la casa del sol naciente"_

_Son Gohan _

Bra se quedo dormida en el sofá, al lado de su hermano quien por primera vez en muchos años cuidaba su sueño, mientras construía la planta de luz cayo en la cuenta que ahora él tendría que cuidar de su familia, se sentía aun más responsable de lo que su propio padre podría sentirse, Trunks miraba a la niña mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, tendría que cuidarla especialmente, porque si él llegaba a morir ¿Qué seria de su madre y su hermana en el medio de ese mundo de terror y oscuridad?

Una piedra se estrello contra una de las ventanas de la casa, luego otra y otra y otra más, llamando la atención del joven, al asomarse le sorprendió ver a una multitud acechando en los alrededores de la corporación

-Dinos- gritó un hombre en el centro de la muchedumbre- ¿Cómo es que aun tienes luz?

-…La construí por mis propios medios con lo que hay en esta casa

-Entonces- dijo otra voz perdida en la oscuridad- has luz para todos nosotros, regrésanos la luz…

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto por ahora…no a tan grande escala, no por el momento

-Bien- interrumpió una voz femenina- entonces cuando será el momento- y después de ella todos comenzaron a preguntar lo mismo, primero como voces aisladas y después como un todo amenazador, Trunks de nuevo insistió en que no podía construir una planta de luz con a capacidad de iluminar una ciudad entera

-Eres un Brief, dueño de la corporación capsula, uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo- reprocho una anciana- puedes hacerlo si así lo quieres

-No, ahora no puedo- replicó el joven Brief harto de aquella platica, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber construido esa planta de energía, se reprocho no detenerse a considerar que llamaría la atención de tanta gente, exigían sin cesar la luz para su ciudad, aunque fuera una débil luz en el centro, pero Trunks insistía que aquello no podría ser.

La ira de aquella muchedumbre logro despertar a los habitantes de la corporación, quienes expectantes miraban por las ventanas todo lo que sucedía

-¿Qué es lo que quiere esta gente?

-Quieren luz, Goten

-No podemos dársela

-Lo se, pero no lo entienden

En aquel momento, repentinamente, un terremoto sacudió ciudad del oeste, todos rápidamente se dejaron caer a la tierra y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza en espera de lo peor, la continuación de aquella pesadilla, los jóvenes saiyajins permanecieron expectantes ante lo que pudiera ocurrir, el fuego rodeo la corporación capsula, mientras aquella muchedumbre huía en pánico por la ciudad sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirigían.

Repentinamente Goten sintió una respiración helada en el cuello mientras que la voz de su padre le decía

-Apaga las luces…


	5. Falsas Esperanzas ?

**Capitulo 5 -Falsas esperanzas (?)**

Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que esa en realidad no era la voz de su padre, que afuera no había ese circulo de fuego circundando toda la corporación, que el eclipse no era mas que una pesadilla trémula de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento; pero la voz de su padre y los vellos del cuello erizándole en el medio de lo helado de su aliento le confirmaban que estaba despierto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto,

-No eres mi padre- le respondió mientras recobraba la calma- solo vete y déjanos en paz…no eres mi padre

"_Kami nos abandono en el medio de la oscuridad, en el medio de la miseria, la sangre y la desesperación, nos dejo expuestos desnudos a la nada, a la oscuridad, no le interesamos, no le importamos…nos dejo a merced de un eclipse que solo él sabía si algún día tendría fin"_

_Fue la carta que encontré en el cadáver de un anciano a las afueras de la ciudad del oeste_

_Son Gohan_

.

.

.La muchedumbre que en algún momento se acerco expectante ante la única casa con luz en toda la ciudad se había desbaratado para perderse en el medio de la oscuridad, fue solo en ese momento cuando el fuego cesó por completo y la respiración gélida de lo que se identificaba como el padre de Gohan también desapareció. Rodeado de un cansancio repentino, Goten sintió desfallecer, cerró los ojos para encontrarse en un mundo oscuro pero en el cual era libre y podía descansar, su propio mundo.

Se sintió debilitar por completo a merced del cansancio y la desolación, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente desamparado. Durmió muchas horas y al despertar no sabía si era de día o de noche solo que había despertado al terrible mundo que tenía enfrente, Trunks le dijo que varias cosas habían sucedido mientras dormía

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Vi a mi padre a lo lejos, al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero después me di cuenta que estaba despierto y que el hombre que estaba a lo lejos no tenía ningún ki, sin embargo se mantenía a lo lejos mirando a la corporación, así que cuando decidí ir a verlo una nube negra lo envolvió por completo y lo desapareció

-¿Cómo pudiste verlo en el medio de la oscuridad?

-Tenía con él una luz que parecía que provenía de él mismo

-¿Estaba convertido en súper saiyajin?

-No- contestó cortantemente- él se veía como en su estado normal…después de eso toda la tierra tembló, o eso fue lo que yo sentí, porque después Gohan me dijo que no ha temblado, no lo se, quizá he comenzado a desvariar

-Quizá…como todos nosotros, tal vez sea la falta de luz

Con una oscuridad que reinaba mas allá de lo que la vista alcanzaba continuaba trascendiendo su vida, las horas muertas iban y venían hasta hacerse algo rutinario, por cerca de 6 meses sufrieron atentados de los habitantes de ciudad del oeste que pedían a gritos la luz, pero él siempre les decía el peligro que podía significar aquello y cuando la multitud se volvía mas enardecida un circulo de fuego circundaba la casa espantando a los humanos, convivieron así viviendo a duras penas durante ese lapso de tiempo

_Hasta ese día que todo lo cambio_

_Son Goten_

Aquella mañana, según los cálculos de Gohan era de mañana, Trunks se despertó a la misma hora, bajo las escaleras cuidando su paso, mientras preparaba su café y dejaba su mirada perdida en la nada se pregunto si vería a su padre una vez más, no era el simple hecho del temor de no volverlo a ver jamás si no que jamás tendría la oportunidad de dilucidar ciertas cosas sobre él. Desde niño su padre era un enigma del que poco se atrevía a profundizar, prefería quedarse con lo que su madre le contaba acerca de él, sobre el príncipe orgulloso cuyo planeta fue destruido en manos de un tirano que se vio amenazado por su raza, se quedo con esa visión gran parte de su infancia admirándolo como ningún otro y aspirando a ser tan fuerte como él, hasta el día en que nació Bra y toda emoción respecto a él cambio, pero en ese momento no quería recordar ese tipo de conflictos interiores.

En eso pensaba cuando escucho un cuchicheo proveniente de la cocina, motivado por la curiosidad decidió investigar. Mientras mas se acercaba más podía reconocer la voz, era su madre; se detuvo un instante sorprendido sin dar crédito a sus oídos, no podía creer que escuchaba la voz de

-Vegeta, dime si te encuentras bien- dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Tuve que hacerlo- dijo con la voz quebrada como si hablara atreves de una cascada, Trunks tenía un mal presentimiento, simplemente se mantuvo contra la pared tratando de pasar desapercibido tan solo escuchando atentamente lo que parecia ser de su padre aunque sabía muy en el fondo que se trataba de un impostor.

-Has regresado- dijo la mujer llorando de felicidad, porque necesitaba creer que él que estaba parado frente a ella era su príncipe y ningún otro, de otra forma sus fuerzas para continuar en ese mundo de tinieblas se hubiesen acabado para no volverse a renovar.

-No puedo volver- respondió determinante

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Tienes que apagar la luz- el joven saiyajin, quería impedirlo, gritarle, pero una fuerza más allá de la suya se lo impedía, únicamente miraba a su madre ser victima de aquel ser, entrecerró los ojos buscando la fuerza para gritar, tratar de llamar su atención de cualquier forma

-Madre- alcanzo por fin a articular en su garganta- no les hagas caso, él no es mi padre- ella le miro de inmediato, incrédula ¿acaso no veía que aquel hombre era su padre? nadie podría negarlo, ni siquiera él- hazme caso

-Apaga las luces- le dijo- juntos iremos a un mundo eterno donde por fin alcanzaremos la paz

-Trunks, debemos hacerle caso…apagar las luces- se dio cuenta que su madre tenia el control remoto que diseño para el control de la luz eléctrica de la casa, se detuvo en seco sintiendo un vacio en las entrañas, expectante observó al hombre que simulaba a su padre, tenía que detener aquello como fuera

-Mamá- le insistió- dame ese control, no lo escuches, es falso, esa cosa no es mi padre…solo quiere que se apaguen las luces

-Bulma- le insistió con la voz gruesa y profunda del príncipe de los sayajins- tienes que apagarlas, es la única forma

-Él es tu padre, Trunks…y no se porque piensas lo contrario

Fue entonces testigo del momento en que su madre con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, como si en el fondo supiera que hacia lo incorrecto, apretó el botón que dejo a la corporación sumida en las tinieblas.

Una joven buscaba algo que comer, era una sobreviviente a los tornados de fuego, los terremotos y a las decenas de horas muertas que habían asolado al mundo entero, pero su cuerpo le exigía comida de inmediato, pero era lo que escaseaba en ese momento y desde ese momento, se dio por vencida y se sentó en el medio de la calle ante una inmensa oscuridad resignándose a que si no murió por esos desastres apocalípticos, simplemente moriría de hambre, fue en ese momento cuando escucho un grito que la horrorizó, un hombre que lanzó un grito de terror tan terrible que la piel se le erizó y ella mismo quiso gritar, se levantó de inmediato pensando que aquello era el anuncio de una nueva hora muerta; pero solo alcanzo a ver un destello, como si fuera la luz del sol proveniente de la corporación capsula, la entonces llamada "casa del sol naciente" .

Los habitantes de la casa se despertaron con aquel grito, seguido por los lamentos iracundos de una voz que no pudieron reconocer. Sin perder tiempo Gohan le pidió a su esposa que cuidara de su madre, Bulma y las niñas, ambos hermanos bajaron de inmediato hasta la cocina preparándose para una batalla de proporciones épicas, pero lo que encontraron en aquel momento no esperaron encontrarlo jamás.

Trunks, convertido en súper saiyajin se hallaba de rodillas llorando de rabia junto a una gran mancha de sangre en el piso, extrañado Gohan miro aquella escena sin saber que significaba hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba el ki de Bulma, sintió que un aire gélido lo envolvía al percatarse que aquella mancha se trataba de Bulma Brief

_Desde ese momento, Trunks, cambio para siempre, se convirtió en un hombre distinto, mas amargado, huraño, con lo único que estaba conectado era con su hermana menor, pero lo trato de entender, debe ser difícil perderlo todo, su madre, su padre, su mundo. Al menos la familia Son solo había perdido a un miembro de la familia_

_Son Goten_

Fue tranquilizado por la familia Son, Milk le abrazo de inmediato al enterarse de la noticia, Trunks se permitió llorar en los brazos de una madre que no era la suya, pero que era tan comprensiva como ella misma. Se perdió en el medio del llanto, Videl le hizo un te para tranquilizarlo que el saiyajin nunca probo. Se reprochaba una y otra vez el no haber detenido a su madre, el no haber detenido a aquel ser, no se cansaba de culparse así mismo. Inconsolable le dejaron en su habitación, mientras que la pequeña Bra era informada de lo sucedido por Videl, la niña derramo lagrimas en silencio y después se desato en un llanto que igualo al de su hermano mayor.

Quiso ir al lado de su hermano, pero Trunks se negó a recibir a alguien, se quedo en su habitación en silencio pensando en como habían sucedido las cosas, creyendo de repente que su madre no estaba muerta y que solamente fue una alucinación, alguna mala visión producto de una hora muerta, pero la ausencia del ki de su madre le confirmaba lo contrario.

Tardo dos días de en salir de su habitación, surgió un hombre con la mirada dura, una barba corta y desaliñada y con la misma ropa de cuando entró, exigiendo ver a su hermana menor de inmediato.

-Esta en su habitación- le contesto Videl sorprendida de verlo en tan deplorable estado

Entró con calma al cuarto de la niña que se hallaba de pie mirando en la ventana un horizonte infinito de oscuridad.

-Perdóname- le dijo a la niña que ni siquiera le miro contestando a la indiferencia que le tuvo por esos dos días- estaba muy molesto conmigo, me sentía asustado, yo estaba ahí cuando ocurrió…y no pude hacer nada; pero solo quiero decirte que estaré aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte sola

-… ¿Cómo sabes que esta muerta?- atinó a preguntar la niña mientras escuchaba los gritos de terror afuera, una hora muerta comenzaba

-No siento su ki

-Yo solo vi una mancha de sangre gigante en el suelo, pero no vi su cuerpo…podría estar viva- Trunks solo pudo sonreír ante ese rayo de esperanza en la voz de su hermana, se acerco a ella y miro también las tinieblas infinitas que rodeaban al mundo- No me digas lo contrario, porque quiero pensar eso- solamente asintió

-Yo te protegeré de todo, tú también harás lo mismo por mí, porque en este momento somos lo único que tenemos

-Un día volveremos a ser la familia que solíamos ser…-él no pudo decirle nada porque no creía en ello, para él lo que su hermana decía eran tan solo falsas esperanzas a las que él no tenía derecho a afianzarse, su madre se había ido y su padre estaba en poder de un enemigo al que solo vieron en una ocasión, lo único que podía hacer era cuidar de su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba.

Cinco años pasaron en el medio de la oscuridad completa, en el medio de las horas muertas, entre el ir y venir de apariciones y espectros que se acostumbraron a tolerar, el frio gobernó la tierra, la temperatura bajo mas allá de cero, la mayoría de los animales habían muerto a causa de aquella repentina era gélida, la casa del sol naciente era la única que tenía luz, no solo en los remanentes de ciudad del oeste si no en el mundo entero. Los hermanos Son eran los encargados de buscar lo poco que quedaba de alimentos en la bodega que se encontraba debajo de la corporación repleta de latas, sopas instantáneas y agua embotellada en caso de que existiese una emergencia. Milk, sin buscarlo se convirtió en la madre sustituta de Bra, quien aun guardaba la esperanza de que su madre y su padre regresaran para volver a ser una familia normal, Videl cuidaba de Pan y le enseñaba artes marciales para defenderse de los entes que pudieran emerger durante la hora muerta, en ocasiones Bra se les unía para entrenar; pero prefería hacerlo junto a su hermano en la cámara de gravedad de su padre. Trunks se había vuelto un hombre con la mirada llena de resentimiento, fría, penetrante que recordaba a la que su padre tuviera en su juventud, durante dos años después de la muerte de su madre espero el regreso de Kaleb, el gigante gris que se adjudico el que sus padres desaparecieran y además de ello les declaro la guerra. Hacia el tercer año perdió la esperanza de verlo de nuevo y perdió toda esperanza, sobrevivía por sobrevivir, siempre estaba al pendiente de la pequeña planta de energía para que nunca faltara luz en la corporación, solo vivía por su hermana, nunca lo dijo frente a nadie, pero era obvio para todos. El Trunks al que todos conocían murió aquella mañana junto con su madre, en su lugar vivía aquel hombre sumido en la desesperanza y la amargura de no haber podido proteger a su madre de un evidente peligro, sus únicas distracciones eran la planta de luz y entrenar a su hermana. La vida de aquella familia en la casa del sol naciente trascurría dentro del terror y la monotonía, hasta un día de julio cuando un chico se acercó a la corporación.

Trunks se hallaba en su habitación haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno, formulas y planos de un proyecto que tenia en mente desde hacia un par de años, una planta de energía para toda la ciudad del oeste, lo hacia más para mantenerse entretenido que por cualquier otra cosa, había perdido incluso la fe en la humanidad. Desesperadamente tocaron a su puerta, dejo de escribir y solo se detuvo a escuchar aquellos golpes estruendosos

-Soy Goten, ven rápido, tienes que ver esto- Trunks volvió a su cuaderno, no le interesaban los espectros de las horas muertas que se hacían repetitivos y que en el joven Son ya no causaban temor si no que eventualmente se volvieron parte de su entretenimiento, incluso invitaba a Trunks a mirarlos buscándoles algún significado, pero él siempre se rehusaba a seguir un juego que consideraba completamente inútil.

-Trunks ¡ven rápido!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó de mala gana mientras abría la puerta

-Vino un chico, dice llamarse Ranfield…trae algo que…tienes que escucharlo por ti mismo- motivado por la curiosidad Trunks bajo hasta la sala acompañado de un ansioso Goten, sentado en el sofá vio a un chico asustado de aproximadamente unos 15 años, sosteniendo una linterna y una radio de pilas- Ranfield- le llamó Goten- dile a Trunks lo que me acabas de decir

-Usted es el que hizo la luz para la casa del sol naciente- dijo el chico de inmediato

-Solo he podido construir luz para la corporación- contesto Trunks fríamente

-Les mostrare todo por completo, si el señor Trunks hace luz para mi hogar también

-Es imposible, intente lanzar líneas de luz hace un año para solo una calle y fue un fracaso…una columna de fuego arraso con todo el proyecto sin contar a unas 20 personas

-Por favor- suplico el adolescente al borde de las lagrimas- mi familia y yo somos atormentados por visiones de mi hermana mayor pidiendo que apaguemos la luz de la casa del sol naciente, hace poco intentó matar a mi padre. Quizá se vaya con la luz

-No puedo dártela- le dijo finalmente- Te pondría en peligro y a tu familia también, si es eso lo que pides hazte a la idea de que no podemos dártelo… y puedes marcharte

-Trunks…

-Esta bien señor…lo he entendido, no quiere poner en riesgo a mi familia. Entonces les enseñare todo lo que encontré…mi hermana me dio esta radio antes de que la oscuridad se la llevara, todavía se podía escuchar la única estación que estaba, siempre la escuchaba porque me quitaba el miedo, pero después dejo de transmitir y deje este radio arrumbado en alguna parte de mi casa. Lo encontré ayer por casualidad, le encendí de nuevo

-¿Para que?- le interrumpió Trunks- tú mismo lo has dicho no existen ya estaciones de radio, no hay energía para sostenerlas…

-Pero esta si- el chico encendió la radio y se encontraron con una voz cortada, decrepita que hablaba en un idioma extraño, decía lo mismo una y otra vez y después se escuchaba una especie de clave Morse- es la única que permanece al aire- Trunks identifico parte de la clave que era similar a la humana, era un llamado de auxilio

-Te dije que era importante


	6. Sobrevivencia

**Capitulo 6 Sobrevivencia**

Llovía, era la lluvia acida que mataba a las plantas y arboles del mundo entero, el chico les miro de reojo esperando la respuesta de Trunks Brief, pero él nada dijo, se quedo en silencio escuchando el idioma extraño y la clave Morse, todo tipo de suposiciones pasaron en su mente sin saber que pensar, el chico dibujo una sonrisa y después rio a carcajadas ante la sorpresa de los saiyajins, repentinamente el ki del chico se hizo maligno, continuaba riendo divertido ante el silencio de Trunks y la mirada atónita de Goten

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es Trunks Brief?...es uno de los míos, cree que lo rescatare, pero no lo hare, no tiene nada que yo necesite, nadie tiene nada que yo necesite porque soy el amo completo del universo y mi voluntad reina sobre todas las cosas

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Goten saliendo de su sorpresa

-¿Quién soy?...ya nos hemos presentado antes, soy Kaleb- al pronunciar su nombre el chico se prendió en llamas gritando de dolor desesperadamente sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, su cuerpo se consumió en un par de minutos.

_Olía a carne quemada, el olor parecía calar hasta los mas profundo de mis huesos, llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma y hacerme estremecer de rabia, quería acabar con aquella situación, quería deshacerme de esas tinieblas que gobernaban al mundo, soñaba regresando todo a la normalidad, vivía de ensoñaciones_

_Trunks Brief_

Impávido miro las ceniza del chico, había dejado entrar al enemigo, o el enemigo se posesiono del chico, nunca lo sabría; pero sabia que su enemigo, el gigante gris que por mucho tiempo no mostro la cara, había regresado, la radio de Ranfield permanecía intacta aun sintonizando el llamado de auxilio de aquel ser y la clave Morse.

Goten, quien aun estaba estremecido por lo que acaba de presenciar, sintió un trago amargo pasar por su garganta, de inmediato miro a Trunks, preguntándose si aquello que vivió no era un sueño

-Es la cruda realidad- le dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos- deberías tener mas cuidado con tus invitados, Goten, la próxima vez podríamos no contarlo…

-Si- dijo sin pensar porque solo pensaba en lo que acaba de pasar, solo le interesaba el que un niño que estaba seguro no era ningún ente, ni mucho menos el enemigo actual, estuviera dentro de ese niño, se había confiado en el ki, había olvidado que gran parte del éxito de su supervivencia era el hecho de que no confiaba en nadie; pero el ki del chico era bueno, de un ser humano común y corriente como cualquier otro, jamás pensó que se tratara de algo malo

-Deja de pensarlo, Goten- insistió Trunks- tenemos cosas en que ocuparnos.

Era evidente que Kaleb quería demostrarles algo al mostrarse ante ellos tras años de ausencia; también era muy obvio que él no estaba posesionado del niño cuando este llego a la corporación, de lo contrario hubiese sentido ese ki maligno de inmediato; pero, al igual que Goten, solo sintió la energía del niño por ello no tomo ninguna precaución, se culpó por ello, si su padre hubiese presenciado aquello le hubiera dicho que la regla de oro en una batalla así como para cualquier otra cosa en la vida era jamás confiarse, se detuvo unos instantes en su padre, sin embargo se reprendió a si mismo por hacerlo, no debía perder el tiempo

-Kaleb no entro con el niño- le dijo a Goten mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la corporación- él se posesiono después de que escucháramos la estación de radio…

-¿que quieres decir?-

-Que eso me confirma varias cosas, Kaleb esta al pendiente de nosotros siempre lo ha estado, solo que no había tenido razones para mostrarse de nuevo y que puede posesionarse de lo que sea en cualquier momento, es muy posible que nos haya estado vigilando durante estos años

-Eso había pensado también, Trunks…aunque no entiendo la razón de que nos tenga en constante vigilancia sin que se muestre

-Muy sencillo Goten, quiere aprender todo sobre nosotros…eso incluye nuestras debilidades

_Mi madre me contó que una vez le importe mucho a mi padre, que durante la batalla con Cell, él llego a matar a mi alterno del futuro, dijeron que se enfureció tanto que atacó al androide sin pensarlo, que perdió la razón, dijo que el príncipe saiyajin se encargaría de él, tanto le había enloquecido la muerte de su hijo, pienso sin embargo que a pesar de lo que todos imaginaron, él lo hizo por orgullo en sí mas que por la muerte de su hijo, llevaba su sangre y su sangre no tenia porque derramarse así como así…después pensé que no era yo él que murió, si no mi alterno del futuro, somos dos personas diferentes por la cual él sintió algo completamente distinto_

-¿Trunks me escuchaste?

-No Gohan, me distraje por algo, pero no es importante

-Bien…sobre tu proposición de ir hacia esa estación de radio ¿Es demasiado peligroso? Si como dicen Kaleb llego hasta aquí, no dudo que se aparezca allá afuera en sus dominios, además no sabemos donde esta esa estación de radio, solo que esta aquí en ciudad del oeste ¿irán a buscar todas las estaciones de radio?

-Es una que solía llamarse radio pirata, a la afueras de ciudad del oeste..101.3 de FM, pasaban canciones viejitas- dijo Goten

-¿Tú como sabe eso?- pregunto Gohan con curiosidad

-Porque rastreamos la señal y nos llevo a esa frecuencia, tu hermano solo recordó de que radiodifusora se trataba. La señal viene fuerte y clara de ahí, es solo salir a buscarla

-¿Qué ganamos con eso? Pregunto Gohan tratando de disuadirlos desesperadamente de la empresa que tenían en mente

-Tener un rehén, averiguar todo lo que no sabemos, únicamente tenemos conjeturas de lo que sucede allá afuera, pero no tenemos idea de lo que realmente sucede, ¿Cómo esperas que derrotemos un enemigo así?...o es que… ¿tu quieres vivir eternamente en las tinieblas?

-Yo solo quiero sobrevivir- respondió Gohan con seriedad

-Yo estoy harto de sobrevivir- dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se daba la media vuelta para salir de la cocina- yo quiero vivir

-Yo no apruebo esto Goten, lo sabes

-No venimos a buscar tu aprobación hermano, solo venimos a informarte, iremos a radio pirata a buscar a lo que sea que este ahí, si tu quieres venir con nosotros me alegro mucho, si no que pena, pero de todas formas iré hasta ahí, estoy cansado de esta oscuridad y de estar todo el tiempo en la incertidumbre

_Cuando la oscuridad reina en tu vida por tanto tiempo, te acostumbras a ella a tal grado que en el momento que tan una opción para abandonarla temes y prefieres no hacerlo por miedo a la esperanza, o quizá por costumbre que es más triste que el miedo en si mismo_

_Son Gohan_

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, lo recordaba en detalle porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que soñaba algo, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de soñar al dormir; pero este lo recordaría bien durante el resto de su vida.

Se encontraba en el jardín de la corporación arreglaba un viejo auto del abuelo, había un sol radiante y un cielo tan azul sin ninguna nube en el horizonte, un paisaje bastante hermoso, fue por eso que supo que estaba en el medio de un sueño, pero no le importo, quiso quedarse componiendo el auto de su abuelo hasta el final de ese sueño y pretender aunque solo fuera dentro de esa vana ilusión que su vida seguía siendo normal. Continuaba arreglando la elegante maquinaria del primer Mustang del abuelo cuando alzo la vista y se encontró con su madre que le miraba desde la puerta. Una nube tan negra como el carbón cubrió al sol y después la nube se hacia mas y mas grande hasta dejar a la tierra sumida en las tinieblas

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto a su madre desde lejos, a sabiendas que aquel ser no se trataba de su madre si no alguien que había tomado su forma.

-Hijo- pronuncio de forma amorosa, como las primeras veces que la escucho llamarle así- ven aquí

-Tú no eres mi mamá, solo dime lo que quieres y acabemos con esta farsa- dijo con decisión mientras dejaba a un lado las herramientas que había estado usando en el viejo motor

-Solamente no te acerques a esa radio, es por tu propio bien

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Kaleb?- preguntó retante- ¿Es por eso que usas una representación de mi madre para que no llegue hasta ahí? Iré de todas formas

-El ser que esta ahí, acabara con todos ustedes- respondió su madre cuyos ojos se hicieron oscuros y su piel tomo un tono fluorescente, sospecho entonces que quizá el mismo Kaleb estaba detrás de aquel bien montado teatro

-Necesitas mas que eso para convérseme- contestó con una sonrisa mientras que veía a su madre arder en llamas y gritar de dolor, hizo caso omiso de esa imagen tétrica y de los gritos desgarradores porque sabía muy bien que aquello no era su madre si no él mismo Kaleb jugando con su mente.

Despertó en el medio de la oscuridad, según sus propios cálculos serian las 7 de la mañana, durmió de más, no habría tiempo de desayunos o despedidas. Se coloco la ropa más abrigadora que encontró junto con unos googles para proteger sus ojos, se calzo las botas negras al igual que unos guantes, sabía muy bien que no seria fácil; que en el camino habría decenas de horas muertas y todo tipo de monstruos capaces de obstruir su paso, lo que era peor aun, la posibilidad de que Kaleb los hubiera estudiado todos esos años, al extremo de que ya sabia sus debilidades, sin embargo Trunks sonrió victorioso ante tales expectativas, si moriría…sería en el intento, prefería eso a morir en el medio de la seguridad de la casa del sol naciente preguntándose que tan distinto hubiera sido todo de haber salido hacia la radio pirata y averiguar quien era aquel ser que mandaba la señal de auxilio una y otra vez. Este sin duda era el momento decisivo que definiría lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, sin nada más tomo una linterna y se dirigió a la puerta principal

-¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?- escucho la voz profunda de su padre dentro de su cabeza, con la misma intensidad como si lo tuviera frente a él, había algo distinto en su voz, lo supo de inmediato, esta en realidad era la voz de su padre, se quedo boquiabierto por unos instantes sin saber como reaccionar pero después cayo en la cuenta que aquello bien podría ser una trampa.

-Tú lo hubieras hecho- se limito a contestar mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal donde Goten lo esperaba.

_Estaba aferrado a esa oscuridad, no quería reconocerlo pero así era, tan solo estaba aferrado a esa terrible oscuridad porque había vivido con ella por mucho tiempo y no me imaginaba otro mundo; pero también estaba cansado de solo sobrevivir, por eso al final me decidí ir con ellos. _

-¿Gohan?- dijo Goten extrañado al ver la silueta de su hermano entre las sombras- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a convérsenos de que no debemos de ir?

-Todo lo contrario hermano, quiero ir con ustedes

-¿A que se debe el cambio de opinión?- pregunto Trunks con cierto hastío

-Que tienes razón Trunks, sobre la sobrevivencia, no es vida, no solo por mí, tengo una familia y no quiero que mi hija continúe creciendo en un mundo de oscuridad

El joven Brief le miro de soslayo sin decir nada, si él quería ir era su desición, a él ya no le interesaba quien lo acompañaba o no, ya no era importante la amistad, el compañerismo, solo su hermana y su soledad, el hecho de que su madre había muerto ante sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro y dejaba su alma tan oscura como aquellas tinieblas contra las que quería luchar.

Milk llego justo antes de que abrieran la puerta, les ofreció mochilas cargadas de comida y agua, abrazo a sus dos hijos como si nunca jamás fuera a soltarlos, Goten protestó con dificultad puesto que le apretaban tanto que sentia que el aire solo entraba a penas por su nariz, les suplico que se cuidaran, les pidió que ante cualquier peligro regresaran a la casa de inmediato y que de ser necesario ella misma lucharía contra aquellas fuerzas. En ese momento Trunks se preguntó que hubiese dicho su padre ante las pretensiones de aquella mujer de enfrentarse contra el enemigo que fue capaz de llevarse a dos saiyajins sin la menor resistencia…muy probablemente diría que era un ridícula, rio para si mismo con una risa tan pura como la que no había tenido desde el comienzo de la era de las tinieblas.

-Trunks- le abrazo tan cálidamente como probablemente su propia madre lo hubiese hecho de continuar con vida- cuídate mucho hijo- él la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, pensando que de alguna forma su madre estaba en ella, cerro los ojos y se permitió derramar algunas lagrimas que tenia prohibidas para si- uidate mucho- le dijo al oído- tienes una hermana por la cual regresar- él asintió pidiéndole que cuidara de ella- sabes que lo hare, como si fuese mi propia hija.

Era el medio día según los cálculos de Gohan cuando dieron el primer paso fuera de la casa del sol naciente, la puerta se cerró de inmediato por temor a la entrada de algún ente o de que comenzara una hora muerta en es preciso momento.

Todo estaba silencioso…no había lluvia…no había viento…no habían gemidos desgarradores. Se quedaron estáticos como si estuvieran a la espera de que algo pasara, súbitamente un tornado gigante de fuego apareció desde el horizonte, venia a toda velocidad deshaciendo todo a su paso, reduciendo los escombros a cenizas. Los 3 le miraron estupefactos en el momento en que aquel poderoso tornado se detuvo frente a ellos, potente incandescente como si se tratara del enemigo hecho fuego.


	7. El oso hormiguero

**Capitulo 7- El oso hormiguero**

Un día antes…

Había escuchado los gritos de un niño, bajo desesperadamente las escaleras y solo encontró cenizas al lado de un hermano con la mirada extraviada que no buscaba explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar, le vio; pero nada dijo, Bra sin más se retiro de la sala recordando aquella mirada extraviada de su hermano mayor, estaba segura, de alguna forma que esa mirada era la que normalmente Trunks tenía; pero la escondía debajo de ese odio hacia la vida y el resentimiento a las tinieblas. Al fin y al cabo tenia tanto miedo y desconcierto como cualquiera de ellos.

Se encerró en su habitación, pensó en su madre, era la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que existía y aquello era incuestionable, se acurruco en la almohada mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Pan mientras se subía a la cama

-Por nada- respondió la pequeña Brief limpiándose las lágrimas y fingiendo que nada había pasado

-No te creo-le dijo Pan con una mirada curiosa

-No me interesa- le esgrimo Bra mientras se sentaba en su cama- además ya te he dicho que detesto que entres a mi cuarto sin avisar, es de mala educación

-Lo siento- dijo la niña torciendo la boca, pensando que había causado el desagrado de su mejor y única amiga en ese oscuro mundo, tomo un oso de felpa y se aferró a él como si se tratara de la vida misma- quería contarte lo que escuche…a tu hermano hablando con mi padre y mi tío, sobre un niño que se quemo y se hizo cenizas en ese mismo instante, dicen que el enemigo entro en él, se posesiono como los demonios…creo que algo así era

-Si, es precisamente como estas pensando- reafirmo Bra recordando los libros sobre ángeles y demonios que había leído hace un par de años victima del aburrimiento, del no saber que hacer en un mundo donde nada podía hacerse y donde pocas cosas causaban tanto placer como para lograr la distracción de su realidad

-¿y que más escuchaste?- preguntó Bra motivada por la expectativa

-Dijeron algo de una señal de radio que se repite pidiendo auxilio una y otra vez, parece que planean ir a verla en la mañana, papá no quiere que nadie vaya, dice que es muy peligroso- Nada dijo al respecto, parecía no interearle en lo absoluto, se levanto de la cama y tomó entre sus manos la cajita de música que su madre le regalara en su cumpleaños que a su vez su abuela le regalara a su madre en su cumpleaños, la abrió dejando tocar una suave melodía que acompañaba el baile sencillo de una pequeña bailarina de ballet reproducida con sumo detalle

-Quizá…quizá valga la pena… ¿no lo crees Pan?- la niña no pudo responder se encontraba embelesada mirando la primorosa corografía de la bailarina dejo a un lado al oso de felpa y se levantó de inmediato de la cama para verla de cerca

-¿Es el recuerdo de tu madre?...ojala mamá me hubiera dado uno así

-Al menos aun la tienes contigo

Era ya de noche según los cálculos de Gohan a los cuales casi todos se confiaban a excepción de Trunks que casi siempre buscaba hacer sus propios cálculos, no confiaba en nadie mas que en él mismo; pero la pequeña Bra prefería confiar en los cálculos de Gohan a pesar de los juramentos que su hermano le hizo en los días posteriores a la muerte de su madre no sentía algún vinculo con él mas allá de la filiación que no pudo escoger, su hermano se hermetizo a si mismo separando al mundo entre él y una puerta gruesa de acero, en un cuarto igual de hermético que jamás compartía con nadie pensando solo Kami sabía en que cosas y que a Bra hacia mucho tiempo habían dejado de importarle, por Pan supo que se iría y ni siquiera le había informado de ello, tampoco le interesaba tampoco pensó en buscarlo, la pequeña Bra había heredaro el terco orgullo de su padre. Milk le aconsejó hablar con él, despedirse apropiadamente como lo haría una hermana, pero la niña se negó por completo alego que si a él no le interesaba despedirse a ella tampoco, aquel era un conflicto entre hermanos del cual los Son prefirieron permanecer aparte.

Bra se recostó en la cama, pensaba en ese hermano suyo que sus padres le habían dejado, pensó que si fuera ella la mayor no actuaria así con su hermano menor, sería un modelo digno a seguir, un faro en medio de esa oscuridad, una roca fuerte sobre la que todo se rompería protegiendo a los suyos. Ya no era aquel hermano divertido que solía alzarla sobre su espalda e ir a buscar a su escuela para que ella dijera con orgullo que aquel era su hermano mayor, ahora lo decía con pesar, con un cierto rencor guardado en corazón. Las luces de la corporación jamás se apagaban, a pesar de que cada cuarto podía apagarlas independientemente, jamás se hacia porque era bien sabido que podría atraer a todo tipo de seres de la oscuridad pidiendo que se apagaran las luces de la corporación en su totalidad, mas esa noche Bra ignoro aquello que era respetado por todos aquellos que habitaban la casa del sol naciente. Esa noche Bra Brief apago las luces y se quedo dormida, su experiencia jamás seria olvidada.

Serian cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando la melodía de la cajita de música que su madre le había regalado comenzó a sonar, el ruido comenzó a penas audible y después llego a intensificarse tanto que logro despertar a Bra. Absorta fue testigo de cómo la caja de música se abrió por si sola para mostrar a la bailarina de ballet moviéndose de un lado a otro según el compas de la música le dictaba, le miro desde su cama; pero la curiosidad le obligo a levantarse y averiguar lo que sucedía o que era aquello que había abierto la caja de música. Únicamente se quedo de pie frente a la caja de música escuchando la suave melodía y el fino danzar de la bailarina, hasta que súbitamente la caja fue cerrada tan misteriosamente como fue abierta, un trago amargo paso por su garganta, quizá todo aquello no fue mas que un sueño o el comienzo de una pesadilla. Regreso a la cama y cerro los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir de inmediato cuando sintió una presencia junto a su cama, no pudo creer lo que veía frente a si

-un oso hormiguero- le vio en sus cuatro patas, mirándola con ojos amenazantes, un calosfrió recorrió su espalda, quedo paralizada, debió hacer caso, dejar las luces encendidas como lo había hecho por 5 años, pero esa noche tuvo que cometer el error estúpido de apagarlas, todo por desafiar a su hermano mayor quizá con esa acción lograría llamar su atención.

Se decía a si misma que era una tonta mientras sentía ese sudor frio recorrer su frente, el oso hormiguero, probablemente, fruto de una hora muerta la miraba desafiante con sus ojos penetrantes que parecían escudriñar por completo su mente. Absorta le sostenía la mirada, no se percató que de aquella impresión su boca quedo entreabierta, ni del sudor frio era perceptible en su frente, que desprendía terror por todos los poros de su cuerpo; si su padre estuviera ahí en ese momento seguramente la hubiese reprendió por tal señal de debilidad, una saiyajin no podía actuar de esa forma; pero ese terror fue tan natural como el respirar,

El oso hormiguero camino alrededor de su cama, sus pasos parecían pesados como si una tonelada de metal cayera al piso uno tras otro, continuo observándolo sin perderse un solo paso, finalmente se detuvo al otro extremo de la casa, Bra no perdió atención de la cola erizada y su pelaje café.

-¿Me temes Bra?

No supo que responder la niña pensó inmediatamente que no, pero su cuerpo demostraba todo lo contrario

-No- dijo finalmente, fue en aquel momento cuando se percató de que el oso hormiguero no decía las palabras directamente, si no que parecía hablarle dentro de su cerebro, nadie mas que ella las escuchaba

-No debes temer a decir que me temes…no te hare daño

-¿Quién eres?...o ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-Que te parece que soy? Un oso hormiguero…

-Lo osos hormigueros comunes no hablan ni se aparecen en medio de la noche dentro de una habitación- esgrimo la niña- además los mamíferos como varios años que debieron extinguirse, con la ausencia de la luz del sol…

-Es cierto, no soy un oso hormiguero común- ahogo una risa como si todo aquel interrogatorio le divirtiera- no soy un animal en lo absoluto, he tomado esta forma para que no tengas temor de mi, mi verdadero ser podría horrorizarte demasiado

-Nunca me han gustado los osos hormigueros- hizo Bra su observación

-Pero tampoco te han disgustado, te son indiferentes- aquello era cierto, la joven saiyajin comenzaba a disipar su temor inicial, se levanto de inmediato y quiso acercarse al oso hormiguero a pesar de que aun tenia sus reservas

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el oso hormiguero al ver a la niña acercarse y detenerse súbitamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta- si hubiese entrado aquí con otras intenciones estarías muerta desde hace mucho

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Vengo del reino- dijo finalmente- no quiero que me consideres tu enemigo; pero tampoco tu amigo, quiero que tengas reservas contra mi- la chiquilla se extraño ante tales palabras, aquello le hizo generar aun mas dudas de las que tenia ¿Qué clase de ser le decía que no confiara en él?- Puedo hacerte un favor y un dia podrás devolvérmelo, en la medida de mis posibilidades…como los deseos de las esferas del dragón…

-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

-Porque lo se y eso es todo lo que debe de bastarte por ahora…dime niña… ¿Qué tienes tu contra ese hermano tuyo?

-Nada- respondió instintivamente mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de dejarse así misma en evidencia el oso hormiguero lanzo una risotada

-Los humanos no son tan simples como hacen creer…sus emociones son severamente complejas…yo se lo que sientes respecto a tu hermano, simplemente crees que te ha fallado y eso es todo…¿me equivoco?- negó con la cabeza, era increíble lo suspicaz que ese ser era- pero a pesar de ello estas preocupada por él, porque después de todo es lo único que te quede en este mundo…veamos, puedo cumplirte un deseo y a cambio me darás uno cuando yo así te lo solicite…dime niña que es lo que deseas…

Bra solo puedo pensar en una cosa, fue inevitable, aun cuando no quisiera o pensarlo, aquel deseo se escapo de su mente y voló raudo hacia el oso hormiguero

-la protección hacia ese hermano tuyo- dijo aquel ser mientras observaba a la niña con su penetrante mirada- la protección que pides se le concederá- Bra le miro atónita, sin saber que argumentar, sin tener nada que decir a favor o en contra de ese deseo, se dejo caer en su cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al oso hormiguero caminar hacia le ventana de su habitación- ese es tu deseo pequeña saiyajin, yo te lo he concedido, un dia regresare y te pediré algo a cambio y tú tendrás que dármelo.

Le vio salir por la ventana de la habitación, corrió de inmediato para no perderlo de vista, sin embargo cuando quiso buscarle por el jardín de la ya extinta corporación no se encontró con nada más que tinieblas. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y le hizo sentir que caía en un vacio infinito

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- pronuncio con una voz apagada mientras retrocedía y posaba su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo-¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Se dijo así misma pensando que aquello no podía ser bueno, que no le daba un buen presentimiento, que temía por su vida, por la de su hermano, por la de los Son, pensó en aquel deseo que no pudo contener a pesar de que quiso ahogarlo en lo más profundo de su interior. Quizá lo había hecho, pero la mirada de aquel oso hormiguero que parecía mirar hasta en lo más recóndito del corazón fue capaz de reconocer un deseo que saltaba a la luz aun por mucho que se ocultara, aun en medio de la tinieblas

-Madre- dijo Bra en una plegaria- cuídale…cuídanos a todos, deséalo tu también- se dejo caer en la cama y no se percato de cuanto había dormido. En aquella época no era posible saber exactamente cuanto se dormía, siempre al despetar la misma imagen era percibida por la vista, la luz de la casa del sol naciente en el medio de la oscuridad, los gritos de absoluto terror.

.

.

.

En su alma perturbada, en el corazón destrozado y en su mente que en ocasiones llegaba a nublarse por aquellas tinieblas que gobernaban el mundo, Trunks no se percató de que su hermana ni siquiera había ido a despedirlo, la distancia que los separaba continuaba haciéndose más y más amplia hasta llegar a la completa falta de interés. En ocasiones el saiyajin se reprochaba esa separación, después de haber prometido que la protegería ya que era su única familia, pero esas ocasiones comenzaban a hacerse igual de espaciadas,

Para ese momento, Trunks solo podía pensar en lo que le esperaba en la estación de radio.

Caminaban en el medio de la oscuridad, en un mundo donde los pocos sobrevivientes permanecían ocultos y expectantes, donde todo aquello que conformo la civilización humana comenzaba a derrumbarse por completo entre los restos concreto y hormigón, entre el frio absoluto, la oscuridad y la desolación continuaban en su camino a una estación de radio donde ni siquiera estaban seguros de que era lo que encontrarían.

-¿Qué crees que encontraras ahí?- pregunto una voz en el medio de la oscuridad- ¿Por qué tan ansiosos de ir a la estación de radio?- Trunks de inmediato se sintió furioso, reconocía la voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, la llevaría eternamente hasta el final de sus días

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto retante mientras los hermanos Son le observaban a la expectativa- ¿tienes miedo de podamos derrotar lo que encontremos ahí?

-¿miedo?...jamás he sentido ese sentimiento, Trunks…es muy probable que nunca lo haga, al contrario de ustedes simples seres vivientes, que han experimentado el miedo tan incontables veces que nadie puede saberlo realmente

-Es suficiente- interrumpió Gohan harto de aquella situación- ¿Por qué entonces nos interrumpes si no te importa que lleguemos ahí?

-Es un juego muy divertido- dijo la voz entre risas como si fuera la oscuridad misma la que hablara-no saben lo que encontraran ahí, sin embargo se aferran a esa esperanza…como los niños pequeños se aferran a sus madre…quiero verlos perder esa esperanza, apuesto que ese momento será increíble- su voz comenzaba a esparcirse entre el frio aire, la oscuridad parecía volverse más densa, lo supieron en ese instante, justo antes de aquel trémulo gruñido y el sonido de unos pasos desatinados sobre los escombros…una hora muerta comenzaba.


	8. Mensaje malinterpretado

**Capitulo 8- Mensaje malinterpretado**

El pueblo de Koopa era un lugar agradable según lo describían sus habitantes, era un pequeño lugar que algunos hallaron en el medio del camino y se quedaron, y luego otros, después otros, hasta que 587 personas conformaban Koopa, todos emparentados de alguna forma, dándose cuenta de los extraños que llegaban a Koopa y siguiéndoles desconfiadamente con la mirada hasta saber si eran amigos o enemigos, era gente buena, cuya vida transcurría plácidamente hasta aquel día en que el sol se oculto y jamás volvió a aparecer como si hubiese sido engullido en alguna parte del vasto universo. Poco sabían los habitantes de Koopa de los acontecimientos del mundo después de que la energía eléctrica se perdió para siempre, momento en que los 587 habitantes se atrincheraron en su propio pueblo pendientes de cada movimiento anormal, a la expectativa durante las horas muertas, ayudándose los unos a los otros aun en medio de esa oscuridad.

Fue una conmoción en el pueblo de Koopa cuando 3 extraños llegaron jadeantes en el medio de la oscuridad, los reconocieron por los pasos, tan distintos de la forma de caminar de sus habitantes, incluso por el patrón de respiración, guiados por la luz de esos tres invasores, motivados por la curiosidad, Koopa entero encendió sus velas y salió al encuentro de los tres caminantes.

Les rodearon con sus velas, impresionados de que ninguno de ellos tuviera miedo por aquella acción que hubiese intimidado a cualquier otro visitante. Las llamas de las velas danzaban de un lado a otro según el capricho del viento, haciendo que las mismas sombras parecieran tener vida propia. Se detuvieron en el medio de lo que antes fue el centro municipal, fueron rodeados ante las miradas escrutiñadoras de los habitantes, se escuchaba un cuchicheo que iba de un lado a otro hasta que comenzaron a tomar forma de palabras

-Son ellos

-¿Quiénes?

-Los caminantes

-¿De dónde vienen?

-No lo sabemos

El murmullo general continuaba creciendo, hasta que una mujer de unos 50 años se abrió paso entre la multitud, le miraron con respeto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los forasteros, tenía el cabello entre canoso amarrado en una cola, un vestido negro con gris; pero era evidente que en algún momento aquella tela era blanca. Uno de ellos, el caminante de cabellos morados le miro con recelo

-¿De dónde vienen?- pregunto la mujer con su severa voz-¿Con que propósito han venido al pueblo de Koopa? se hizo un minuto de silencio, el joven de cabellos morados bajo la mirada, mientras los otros cuyas similitudes les hacían parecer hermanos se vieron entre ellos, la mujer les miro de soslayo y observo la playera manchada de sangre en el costado izquierdo del joven- estas herido- dijo ella

-Mi nombre es Trunks, venimos de ciudad del oeste buscando una señal de radio

-¿una señal de radio?... ¿Desde dónde?

-Cerca del este, pero aun no sabemos dónde exactamente- contestó Gohan

Trunks les miraba sin decir palabra alguna, solo la expresión de desesperación en su rostro hacia evidente el estado en el cual se encontraba, de la absoluta desesperación, de un enojo que no lograba consumar, que se había quedado en el medio de su pecho sin lograr transformarlo en otra cosa, siempre ahí, estático, causando todo tipo de estragos en su alma.

-Esa señal de radio- dijo Gohan- nos dice lo mismo una y otra vez, un llamado de auxilio

-¿y por que acuden a su llamado desde tan lejos?- pregunto la mujer con un atisbo de desconfianza

-Porque es la única esperanza de llegar a lo que sea que este provocando estas tinieblas

-Aun así, es muy tarde para que vayan a ese lugar- esgrimo la mujer- lo mejor será que se queden aquí a descansar

-No necesitamos descanso- respondió Trunks estoico- lo que necesitamos es llegar pronto a esa estación cada minuto es tiempo valioso perdido

-Si esa señal lleva tantos días como lo afirman entonces no será ningún problema esperar un día mas y tal vez sea lo mejor para usted darse un tiempo para curar sus heridas.

-Es lo mejor- respondió Gohan con seguridad- tenemos que descansar

-Es verdad- contestó Goten, Trunks se limito a dirigirles una mirada furiosa, no podía hacer más; los hermanos tenían razón, su cuerpo le exigía reposo, aunque su mente le pidiera continua hacia adelante.

-¿Se quedaran aquí? – Goten asintió- bien, entonces síganme

Les guio con la ayuda de la tenue luz de una vela, llegaron hacia una casa amplia hecha de piedra y el techo de paja con varios agujeros que dejaban entrar la penumbra en el medio de aquel lugar. Según les dijo la mujer, aquella era la casa de invitados del pueblo de Koopa, Años atrás en la era de la luz del sol, era cuidada y limpiada a diario en caso de que un invitado o un caminante ilustre llegara repentinamente, pero cuando la era de la luz terminó, también el cuidado de esa casa, los habitantes de Koopa prefirieron cuidar sus hogares y a sus familias de las horas muertas que darle su atención a una casa donde no habitaba nadie

-Así que perdonen su estado

-No tiene que disculparse con nosotros por ese detalle- esgrimo Gohan- mientras tengamos un techo donde dormir es más que suficiente

-Es un joven practico- dijo la mujer-de continuar en la era de la luz, es seguro que tendría mucho éxito en su vida, buenas noches- pronuncio la mujer antes de cerrar la maltrecha puerta de madera que estaba a punto de deshacerse en astillas.

-Debimos irnos- gruño Trunks mientras buscaba un lugar donde dormir con ayuda de su linterna

-Estas malherido, por eso dije que lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí

-Estoy bien, Gohan- contestó el saiyajin de cabellos morados

-Basta de discutir, Trunks, Gohan tiene razón, tienes que guardar reposo con esa herida que te hicieron, no es prudente que vayamos si estas en peligro de desangrarte

El joven Brief dejo de discutir, por mucho que le molestara los hermanos Son tenían razón, era demasiado imprudente incluso caminar con la herida profunda que tenía en las costillas producto de una batalla con un "hijo de las horas muertas" como eran llamados últimamente aquellos engendros, al menos esa era la denominación que él quería darle.

Hablaron con el autor de aquellas penumbras perpetuas, Kaleb, y en cuanto la conversación terminó, una hora muerta comenzaba; pero esta sería distinta a las otras, y difícil de olvidar. Pensaron que se trataba de uno de tantos monstruos producto de una hora muerta de aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a combatir; pero su error jamás sería olvidado. Los pasos desatinados y aquel gruñido en la oscuridad eran el preámbulo a un ser de mediana estatura, cabello puntiagudo, caminaba encorvado como si detrás de su espalda llevara un peso extenuante. Los jóvenes miraban aquello expectantes, con los ojos bien abiertos, pendientes de cualquier movimiento hacia cualquier dirección. Aquello fue tomando forma humana, caminaba aun dando pasos desatinados, continuaba gruñendo con gemidos dolorosos, para Trunks aquel ser comenzaba a tomar una forma familiar conforme avanzaba, al principio sintió como si su ser se sumiera repentinamente dentro de un abismo; se tranquilizo pensando que aquella cosa, no era más que una copia de su padre, quizá enviado por el mismo Kaleb para desconcertarlos, repentinamente, aquel ser dejo percibir un débil ki, uno que horrorizó a los jóvenes saiyajin hasta la medula de sus huesos, aquel ki era del señor Vegeta y era imposible ocultarlo por muy pequeño que fuera. Le tuvieron a unos metros y en un principio le miraron estupefactos sin dar crédito a sus ojos, pero lo que vieron los horrorizo un más, aquel príncipe de los saiyajin, de la mirada fiera que parecía destellar fuego, siempre con la cara en alto, que deslumbraba una vitalidad que podría llegar a aniquilarte, ese saiyajin pasaba al lado suyo como si fuera un muerto viviente, lo único que lo delataba era su ki.

-S…señor Vegeta- trato de llamarle Gohan aun fuera de sí- señor Vegeta ¿hacia dónde va?- pero él nada le contestó tan solo caminaba en dirección hacia el oeste

-Padre- le llamó Trunks con la voz temblorosa. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo- hacia donde te diriges- al escuchar la voz de su primogénito, el príncipe de los saiyajins se detuvo y le miro directamente, sus ojos negros estaban vacios de toda expresión, su rostro lucía demacrado como si hubiera estado bajo un sufrimiento extremo durante todo aquel tiempo

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- atinó a preguntar con la voz entrecortada

-mi madre- contestó el saiyajin vacilante- ella ha muerto- los ojos de su padre despidieron una ira ciega, su ki aumentó a niveles exorbitantes, tomó a su hijo por el cuello mientras que este, desesperado, trataba de llevar sus manos a la de su padre para impedir que le ahogara

-¡Le mataste!- gritó el príncipe furioso- ¡tú le mataste!- le ahogaba, su mirada se perdía en una oscuridad aun más negra que aquellas penumbras, pensó que era la muerte y estaba decidido a entregarse a ella.

-Él no le mato- grito Goten tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- murió y nadie pudo evitarlo, usted debe de entenderlo- pero parecía que aquel Vegeta que estrangulaba a su hijo no entendía de razones no entendía nada en lo absoluto, únicamente quería ver muerto a su hijo

Se sumergía adentro dentro de la profundidad de la inconsciencia, perdiéndose del dolor, de la miseria que era vivir en ese mundo sin luz, sin la luz del sol y la calidez de su familia, de la vida como la conocía antes del infierno, se sentía libre

-¡Basta señor Vegeta!- Exclamo Gohan mientras una esfera de energía surgía de su mano-¡he dicho basta!- grito el hombre mientras arrojaba su energía a la espalda del saiyajin- usted no me dejo otra opción, mi padre me educó para no atacar por la espalda; pero no tenía otra posibilidad- dejo caer a Trunks aun inconsciente, le miro con esos ojos vacios de toda expresión

-No te metas…- de inmediato, deshaciéndose de la impresión inicial, Goten tomo una pose de ataque dispuesto a atacar a Vegeta si se veía obligado a hacerlo

-Ambos son escoria, son peor que la escoria de su padre porque están mezclados con la raza humana, híbridos patéticos- su ki se incrementaba a medida que hablaba, sin que los hermanos se dieran cuenta de su mano surgió una esfera de energía negra cubierta de rayos azul eléctrico como si de espinos se tratasen.

"Si eso nos toca nos matara al instante" pensó Gohan, tenía que moverse rápido si deseaba vivir, esperaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de la rapidez que aquella operación de supervivencia exigía. Ante sus ojos la esfera se deshizo, escucharon un golpe seco y vieron caer al príncipe de los saiyajin mientras su primogénito aterrizaba en el piso con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado

-su padre les enseño que no es correcto atacar al enemigo por la espalda, pero el mío nunca hizo tal mención ¿no es así? Padre- Vegeta se puso de pie sin la mayor dificultad trató nuevamente de tomarlo por el cuello, más el joven lo evitó interponiendo su mano contra la suya, tal parecía que su padre estaba más interesado en matarle y cualquier excusa era buena para ello finalmente Vegeta logró asestar un golpe certero en el costado izquierdo de su hijo fracturándole un par de costillas, el crujido de aquellos huesos romperse fue lo que le hizo detenerse

-Suficiente- el ojo cubierto sangre, la mirada rencorosa del otro, Trunks reconoció aquella voz que se ahogo en medio de carcajadas que se aproximaban más y más- Tu padre me pertenece, así como Gokù ambos son míos, están a mi disposición y a mi voluntad sin la menor objeción

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Goten colérico- ¿acaso nuestros padres son esclavos tuyos?

-Sí, su existencia ahora se resumen a cumplir mi voluntad…como ahora que deseaba que Vegeta asesinara a su propio hijo, él tan solo se limitó a cumplir mi voluntad, pero ahora solo deseo observar su derrota tan bien reflejada en su rostro- volvió a reírse con aquella risa que parecía escucharse por todo el mundo

-Es obvio que envíes a mi padre para matarme…tú solo no podrías con un saiyajin

-No sabes lo que dices, Trunks, no tienes idea ni de quien soy. Claro que me puedo enfrentar a un saiyajin, podría enfrentarme a la raza entera sin problema alguno, lo que sucede es que solo quiero jugar, y en ese tipo de juegos no quiero mancharme las manos

-No- insistió Trunks- eres un cobarde, nunca podrías acabar con un saiyajin- en un instante, sentía la respiración de Kaleb frente a sí, miraba sus ojos como si estuvieran hechos de fuego.

-Quieres morir ¿No es verdad niño?- sonrió sádicamente- claro que puedo matar a un saiyajin y cualquier raza que se me ponga en frente…porque soy un saiyajin- se hizo de humo y se desvaneció, de la misma forma que Vegeta.

-Es un saiyajin… ¿Lo escucharon? Un saiyajin… ¿Cómo pudo salvarse del holocausto del planeta Vegeta?

-De mil formas, Goten- contestó Gohan- la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Cómo supo de la tierra? ¿Por qué es más poderoso que nuestros padres juntos?... ¿Tú qué piensas Trunks?

-Creo que está dormido- fingió dormir, las mismas preguntas que Gohan formuló surgieron en su mente, pero no tenía las respuestas, desgraciadamente el único que podía darle las respuestas a ello era el mismo Kaleb.

Durmió hundiéndose en la oscuridad completa, descansando de toda aquella situación- despierta, Trunks- le llamaba Gohan, es tiempo de irnos- abrió los ojos desviando la mirada de la luz de la linterna- Tienes que ver esto- por el tono trémulo de la voz de Gohan supuso que algo andaba mal, sin preguntar nada el joven se puso de pie y tomando su propia linterna se asomó a las calles de Koopa sin quererlo alumbro una mancha de sangre de cerca de cuatro metros de diámetro, escuchó el zumbido desesperante del silencio, miro desesperado en busca de alguna forma de vida, pero nada halló, miro a Gohan quien estupefacto miraba fijamente aquella mancha, ni un solo sonido salía de las calles de Koopa, ni el más ínfimo palpitar casi extinto del corazón o una respiración agitada, simplemente la nada, el mensaje escrito en el circulo de sangre era más que obvio "la muerte a quienes abriguen a mis enemigos" Gohan sintió un vacio en el estomago al leer aquellas palabras, solo comparable a la ocasión en que experimento la muerte en carne propia

-Nos ayudaron- dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible- y esto es lo que han buscado.

- Te dije que no deberíamos quedarnos- reprocho Trunks- todo lo que ocurrió con esta gente ha sido culpa tuya, nada más que eso- le dejo solo con ese nudo en la garganta, con las manos temblorosas y la culpa fluyendo hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quizá era cierto, de haber escuchado a Trunks, de haber continuado su camino después de aquel enfrentamiento, todo el pueblo continuaría con vida.

Goten, sentado cerca de aquella mancha, trataba de sentir el más mínimo ki, sin embargo aquella tarea era inútil, se dio por vencido. Trunks estaba junto a él, nada dijo, y èl tampoco quería escuchar nada si serían reproches.

-Es tiempo de irnos, es de mañana ya.

-La magia mí querida niña es algo tan grande y misterioso que toda una vida no te alcanzaría para descubrirla y entenderla te llevaría dos vidas más. Es por obra de la magia que todo ha sucedido, por su causa y a la vez por causa de la voluntad de seres que gozan de entendimiento, pero al entrar en contacto con el poder lo pierden por completo. Tanto poder en la mano de un solo ser termina por cegarlo y hacerle desear más, ser el amo absoluto solo por la simple razón de serlo. No te sientas mal por mi presencia pequeña niña- dijo el oso hormiguero a Bra, mientras ella le miraba taciturna sin saber que decir, llego de improviso y se sentó junto a su cama observándola mientras dormía, siento su aliento caliente y su mirada penetrante, se despertó sobresaltada, pero al verle recobro la calma- He cuidado de tu hermano y de aquellos que lo acompañan- mucho temo que han mal interpretado un mensaje- se lleno de dudas, pero no se atrevió a resolver ninguna- todo estará bien pequeña niña, ellos vivirán y ese hermano tuyo del que reniegas volverá a ti, todo será como tú lo deseas.

-¿Qué favor quieres en cambio?- pregunto con hostilidad, a sabiendas que en ese mundo ya nada sucedía sin que un cambio desfavorable sucediera a cambio se escuchó una risotada del oso hormiguero

-Tu desconfianza es comprensible…no puedo decírtelo, pequeña niña, porque no lo sé, al menos no aun; pero ten por seguro que en cuanto lo averigüe te lo diré.

Bra desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, la situación le irritaba sobre manera, estaba consciente del gran peligro al que probablemente se enfrentaba y que jamás debió pedirle un favor a aquel ser que pidió no confiara en ella, y, a pesar de hacerle caso, no pudo evitar pedir aquel favor.

Solo el tiempo revelaría lo grave de su error.


	9. El origen de su obstinación

**Capitulo 9- El origen de su obstinación**

Recientemente había estado en una de las batallas más fieras del universo, si no es que en realidad fue la batalla más grande que el universo había presenciado.

A duras penas escapó del planeta Namek, en lo que fue un autentico milagro. Llegó por accidente al planeta Yadorat donde fue atendido por sus habitantes e incluso le ofrecieron la posibilidad de aprender una de sus técnicas, la teletransportación, la cual practicó sin descanso, hasta perfeccionarla

-Entonces- dijo Gokú- no puedo usar esta técnica sin que tenga un ki de referencia

-No, señor Gokú, no puede

-Digamos que siento un ki, aunque yo no lo conozca y quiero ir hasta él…en un planeta distante

-Entonces- dijo el extraterrestre- es cuestión de localizar el ki e ir hasta él

-Podría probarlo- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El extraterrestre lo hizo también, estaba seguro que el saiyajin podría dominar esa técnica sin ningún problema.

-Primero deberá de centrarse en mi ki para que no tenga ningún problema en regresar- Gokú cerró los ojos, se concentró, identificó el ki del alien

-lo tengo- dijo con serenidad

-Bien, ahora concéntrese en un ki…cualquier ki, quizá encuentre uno lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo hasta su planeta y…- era tarde, el saiyajin había desaparecido.

Gokú llegó a un planeta con amplias praderas verdes, por mucho le recordaba a la tierra. A lo lejos escuchaba los golpes secos, los gritos, las injurias, rápido corrió hasta ahí y se encontró con una imagen mísera. Unos cuatro jóvenes que con saña golpeaban a otro, un chico de cabellos negros, alto que apenas lograba taparse el rostro con las manos mientras los demás le atacaban salvajemente.

-Basta- gritó el saiyajin mientras se aproximaba a aquella caótica escena- déjenlo- uno de ellos se interpuso entre él y la victima hablo en un lenguaje tan extraño que Gokú no lo pudo entender- No sé lo que dices, pero déjalo en paz- el joven quiso propinarle un golpe, pero rápidamente lo detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, aprovechando su velocidad noqueó a los demás jóvenes que no representaron dificultad alguna- Vamos- le dijo al joven mientras le extendía la mano- no tengas miedo, solo te estoy extendiendo la mano, ya no te harán daño- el joven se quitó las manos del rostro, asombrado, como quien contempla a un héroe observó a Gokú- tranquilo, todo estará bien- finalmente el joven le dio la mano mientras el saiyajin le ayudaba a ponerse de pie- soy Son Gokú, vengo de la tierra, este planeta se le parece mucho- el joven se limitaba a mirarle absorto, con una expresión de incredulidad y miedo- no entiendes mi idioma ¿no es así? En fin debo de irme, cuídate mucho y te recomiendo que entrenes para hacerte fuerte y enfrentarlos… es verdad- se dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente- no entiendes mi idioma…en fin…adiós amigo- desaprecio dejando al joven solo en el medio de sus inconscientes agresores

-Son Gokú…de la tierra- pronunció el joven con dificultad- Son Gokú de la tierra- dijo una y otras vez mientras se aproximaba a uno de los jóvenes que lo golpeaban -Son Gokú de la tierra- dijo sin dificultad alguna al tiempo que golpeaba salvajemente al joven hasta hacer surgir de la piel de su rostro borbotones de sangre y no conforme con ello golpeó hasta que deshizo el cráneo en cientos de espículas de hueso y su interior se derramaba en aquellos pastizales, dijo el nombre del saiyajin y su procedencia al tiempo que con sus propias manos hacia pedazos a sus agresores hasta pulverizarlos, dejándolos únicamente como una mancha en el pasto y luego la carne con espículas de hueso y sangre aun corriendo por sus manos –Son Gokú de la tierra- sus ojos brillaron con un fuego infernal del que muchos fueron testigos segundos antes de morir.

-Kaleb- dijo el anciano al mirar al joven con su sádica sonrisa mientras caminaba entre el rebaño de los animales que parecían ser ovejas

La tierra lucía oscura desde el espacio exterior, cualquiera podría confundirla con parte de la vasta materia oscura del universo. Un punto diminuto del que nadie se percataría. En eso pensaba Gohan mientras alzaba la vista al cielo tan negro como el futuro que les deparaba. Llevaban varios días caminando, y en todo ese tiempo, Trunks apenas les dirigió la palabra un par de veces, parecía absorto dentro de sí mismo, pensando en solo Kami sama sabía que cosas, si es que Kami sama tan siquiera continuaba con vida. Hacia el decimo día Trunks tomó la radio y la encendió, pocas veces desde el eclipse se le había visto con felicidad en los ojos

-Estamos cerca- dijo con un halo de esperanza

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Goten

-La señal es más fuerte, estamos cerca sin duda- miró hacia adelante a un horizonte sumido en las tinieblas, al fin después de tantos años viviendo en la incertidumbre, en el medio de la nada, Trunks tenía una esperanza.

-¿Por qué no volamos?- preguntó Goten al joven Brief mientras se estiraba- sería más rápido

-Por la misma razón que no lo hicimos antes, ni siquiera podemos ver hacia dónde vamos

-Convirtamos en super saiyajin- esgrimo Goten

-¿y perder energía?- rebatió Gohan- No, caminando es mejor…además ya estamos cerca

Ante las protestas de Goten, ambos saiyajin optaron por ignorarle, el silencio de nuevo se reformulo entre ellos hasta que la señal de radio se hacía más intensa a cada paso. Sin perder un instante del valioso tiempo, Trunks, se transformó en supersaiyajin; su propia energía dejaba ver los restos de una maltrecha estación de radio con una endeble antena que a duras penas lograba transmitir la señal que escuchaban

-Ha llegado el momento- dijo Trunks con seriedad, recordando el sueño que tuvo la noche antes de partir, en donde su madre le decía que de ir a aquella estación no podría contra lo que encontraría en ella; se negaba a creerlo, se decía a sí mismo que no era más que una tetra del mismo Kaleb para que su miedo le hiciera sucumbir, aunque una parte muy dentro de él temía lo que fuera que pudieran encontrarse.

Contuvo el aire unos instantes, trató de tranquilizarse, dio el primer paso seguido por él de sus compañeros. La mirada fiera dirigida hacia adelante, dispuesto a hacerle frente a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí dentro esperándolos, dieron el segundo paso, con la voluntad de hierro, dispuestos a combatir hasta con él último aliento de ser preciso. El joven Brief abrió la puerta, dejo salir un estremecedor rechinido que rompió con el reinante silencio, tan solo iluminados por el resplandor que emanaba de Trunks y su poder como súper saiyajin.

Los escombros de una sala de recepción les dieron la bienvenida, sabían lo que era por una pequeña mesa de centro de cristal que aun se conservaba en el medio de la sala inquietantemente intacta a pesar de que todo a su alrededor estaba destruido con papeles de revista en todas partes, trozos de alfombra verde y piezas de muebles destruidos. Inclusive tenía un florero con una rosa negra tan reluciente como si la acabaran de cortar. Trataron de no reparar en ello y continuaron avanzando.

¿Qué encontraría más allá? Motivado únicamente por la esperanza de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que fuese distinto al mundo en el que había vivido desde que el sol se oculto para nunca más volver a salir.

Sentado en un rincón divisaron una figura, un hombre pequeño de ojos rasgados, piel cobriza, aspecto taimado, flaco, les miro con dificultad, su cabeza temblaba, todo el temblaba de forma involuntaria, susurró algo que ninguno de ellos pudo entender, parecía que quería levantarse pero no lograba

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Goten con un halo de voz

-El demonio…nos observa- cerró los ojos y volteo el rostro dejando ver los músculos sangrantes de su cara, absorto, Gohan reconoció en el cuello desprovisto de piel una palpitante arteria carótida y las yugulares. No tenía la menor idea de cómo pudo obtener tanto daño en si mismo, pero estaba seguro que el dolor era inmenso.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- preguntó el mayor de los Son

-Kaleb- dijo el hombre maltrecho- el demo…el demonio, le he pedido ayuda, misericordia, pero no me ha contestado…es inmisericorde…es un monstruo

-¿eres parte del ejercito de Kaleb?- le cuestionó Trunks, aquel asintió- ¿Cuál es tu papel dentro de su ejército?

-Un soldado más, como cualquier otro…invadió mi planeta en el sistema Glises, y los sobrevivientes nos vimos obligados a ingresar a su ejército si es que queríamos conservar la vida, eso fue hace 10 años terrestres, nos ofreció la vida eterna, teníamos miedo a la muerte por eso aceptamos…pero nunca nos dijo que sobreviviríamos con las heridas que nos causo, no tenemos más poder que de ser sus esclavos, muchas veces no tenemos voluntad propia, es como un titiritero que nos mueve a su gusto…

-Tus heridas fueron hechas hace 10 años ¿es lo que nos has dicho?- asintió

-Pero ya no soporto este estado, no ser dueño de mi mismo, el dolor es infinito, solo soy fuerte porque él así lo necesita, vivo porque él lo necesita, pero fuera de eso soy un muerto vivo, por eso me encerré aquí pidiéndole piedad si es que acaso alguna vez existió la piedad en su corazón- y luego añadió- aunque lo dudo mucho

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó finalmente Trunks

-El demonio mismo- sentenció- vendió su alma al diablo por poder, eso es lo que dicen, pero ni siquiera él pudo contener tanta maldad. Nadie jamás ha visto su verdadera forma, a veces se presenta como un animal, a veces como un anciano, otras como tu peor temor…o como un joven de unos 20 años, dicen que esa es su verdadera forma…nadie lo sabe con seguridad…escarba en los adentros de tu corazón, busca tus peores temores y te aniquila a base de ellos, no te deja morir porque para él ese es un descanso, solamente te aniquila si le eres indiferente o si le has cansado…ustedes son su juguete novedoso, esta tierra un nuevo lugar de invasión, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba en busca de la tierra, el universo es tan inmenso que pensamos que pronto se daría por vencido, pero se encontró con su objetivo…por eso aun…-repentinamente calló, se llevo las manos al cuello, comprendió que había revelado demasiado, todo él ardía en fuego y se desintegraba lentamente entre alaridos de dolor, su cuerpo se deshacía dentro de humo y ceniza sus gritos desesperados comenzaban a extinguirse, lo último que Goten distinguió de ese desdichado ser era su temblorosa mano extendiéndose como si suplicara un auxilio imposible, pero que aun daba fe de su existencia, finalmente la desdichada creatura se deshizo en cenizas. Un frio abrasador les embargo, la oscuridad les rodeo, tan densa que incluso el destello de la transformación super saiyajin fase II no les permitía ver más allá que de su propiocepción y el ki, fue en ese momento que escucharon los lamentos de una mujer. Fue increíble para los hermanos Son, pero no así para Trunks cuando escucharon los lamentos de Bulma, pidiendo que se ocultaran de nuevo, que era por su propio bien, que lo que les aguardaba ahí no tenía que ser descubierto.

-No me importa- contestó Trunks colérico a sabiendas que se trataba de Kaleb jugando con su mente- se que no es real- de improviso la oscuridad ceso dejando paso a la imagen más perturbadora que se había visto en años

La madre del joven Brief yacía muerta con los brazos sujetos por cadenas a una pared y las cuencas donde deberían estar los ojos vacías en su totalidad, devoraras por serpientes negras que se retorcían sobre el cuello de la extinta mujer. Gohan y Goten no pudieron evitar mirar a Trunks, únicamente encontraron al joven con la mirada fría con el porte similar a su padre

-Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Kaleb…no me interesa, se que no es real, ella murió hace años y no fue de esta manera…Basta ya- exclamó el saiyajin lleno de ira, cansado de que usaran sus culpas y sus temores en contra suya, simplemente harto de todo lo que le rodeaba, únicamente sostenido al mundo por la esperanza de que de alguna forma todo volvería a ser igual, quizá era tonta y vacía, pero era lo único que le permitía permancer cuerdo en momentos tan desesperados y estaba seguro que al mundo entero le ocurría lo mismo, después de todo ¿Quién no se afianzaba a momentos desesperados a una esperanza por más remota que esta sea?

Aquella imagen desapareció, dejándolos de nuevo sumidos en la oscuridad, únicamente escuchaban sus respiraciones y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

-Te has vuelto un hombre de sentimientos impenetrables, Trunks- musitó una voz dentro de la oscuridad- a últimas fechas no importa cuánto trate de hacerte temer, de desesperarte, simplemente te rehúsas a aceptar las imágenes y los sentimientos que te mando en tu subconsciente, ni siquiera cuando hago que sean compartidos por tus amigos…me quitas la diversión…como se supone que les hace sentir mal…si han perdido la capacidad para hacerlo…es tiempo de que la tierra se una a mi reino

-¿Tu reino?- dijo Gohan retante- no…de ninguna forma, la tierra jamás se someterá a ti sin luchar

-Ustedes no tienen la capacidad de luchar, la han perdido hace mucho, de quererlo hace años pude haber acabado con ustedes, tan simple es la forma de hacerlo, si pude hacerlo con Vegeta y Gokú, con ustedes será muy fácil, los tres juntos no tienen la capacidad de superar a los saiyajines más fuertes del universo…después de mí- la ira corría por sus venas, los tres se llenaron de rabia al escuchar sus palabras en tono burlón

-¡No eres más que un cobarde!-gritó Trunks colérico- si tan valiente fueras ya hubieses aparecido ante nosotros sin tener que ocultarte en la oscuridad

A lo lejos se escuchaban las campanadas de un reloj, el aire se hizo más frio de .lo usual, los jóvenes estaban atentos a lo que fuera acontecer, tal parecía que el silencio sería la única respuesta de Kaleb, unos minutos después simplemente había desaparecido.

.

.

-Ahora se en que podrás ayudarme, hijita- le dijo el oso hormiguero con ternura, se acerco a ella y poso su peluda pata sobre sus descubiertas rodillas, la niña le miro desconfiada, no sabía cuál sería el favor que el oso hormiguero le pediría, solo sabía que no sería fácil, un presentimiento le decía que arriesgaría la vida en ello pero que finalmente valdría la pena. Miro al animal, expectante de lo que este fuese a decir, pero su silencio continuaba prolongándose y ella ahí, sin saber que decía para romper la barrera del incomodo silencio, el oso hormiguero se quedo quieto, tal parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Bra le observaba impaciente, moviendo las piernas una y otra vez como si así obtuviera más paciencia, pero era inútil- yo cause un desastre, yo cause este mal al universo…y lo más triste es que ahora, este mal no puedo remediarlo…quisiera regresar a mi tiempo y ocuparme de esta plaga, mas no puedo y me duele en mi alma que está condenada a sufrir en el infierno…si es que aun no estoy en él

-¿hiciste algo tan grave?

-Si…yo ampare al demonio mismo, le vi crecer, le alimente, le di abrigo y un hogar, no sabía lo que hacía, lo utilice para fines egoístas, hice cumplir una profecía y al final me salió contraproducente…bien dicen que al final el daño de tus armas puede volverse contra ti…pequeña, tú eres la única en esta tierra que puede confrontarlo, la que puede acabar con él, tan solo porque simplemente ni siquiera te contempla, no le interesa tu existencia…he protegido a tu hermano y a los suyos y a cambio te pido que destierres este mal del universo

-¿Y todo será como antes?

-No lo sé- contesto con franqueza- solo sé que harás un bien general que yo no fui capaz de hacer hace muchos años, lo que tú hagas y sus consecuencias ya son irrelevantes a esta tierra.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es el reino?- preguntó Trunks a un soldado que tenía apresado bajo sus manos- ¡Dilo! ¡Te lo exijo!- Camino de regreso a la corporación se encontraron con una nueva hora muerta, pero esta vez, harto de eliminarlos como los alimañas que eran quiso tomar a uno como rehén, hacerlo hablar aunque fuese imposible, quería, tenía, debía hacerlo- ¡Dímelo!- Exigió una vez más con una voz tan potente que parecía que todo el mundo retumbaba con sus palabras

- No les dirá nada- contesto Kaleb a su lado, mirándolo con paciencia como un maestro a un alumno obstinado, ante los ojos expectantes de Gohan y Goten, el antiguo saiyajin paso a su lado sin siquiera percatarse de ellos.

-El reino- le dijo- es la oscuridad, es perder el planeta en la nada…mi reino es de oscuridad, caos, desesperanza, la confusión absoluta…muchos planetas se han perdido en mi reino y solo sus pusilánimes sobrevivientes se convierten en mi ejercito…yo solo quiero ver a todo destruido, siendo parte de mi vasto reino, el único ser viviente seré yo, planeo morir cuando todo se haya extinguido, porque la diversión también desaparecerá…aunque siempre he tenido una obsesión por la tierra, porque fue el primer planeta del cual era originario Gokú, el primer guerrero que valía la pena enfrentar en el burdo universo…


	10. El Oráculo: Sangre y Destrucción

-El reino- le dijo- es la oscuridad, es perder el planeta en la nada…mi reino es de oscuridad, caos, desesperanza, la confusión absoluta…muchos planetas se han perdido en mi reino y solo sus pusilánimes sobrevivientes se convierten en mi ejercito…yo solo quiero ver a todo destruido, siendo parte de mi vasto reino, el único ser viviente seré yo, planeo morir cuando todo se haya extinguido, porque la diversión también desaparecerá…aunque siempre he tenido una obsesión por la tierra, porque fue el primer planeta del cual era originario Gokú, el primer guerrero que valía la pena enfrentar en el burdo universo…

Capitulo 10- El Oráculo: Sangre y Destrucción

La pequeña se hallaba sentada en el borde su cama, como ya le era usual, el oso hormiguero le hacía compañía, desde que había aparecido súbitamente en el medio de la noche no mencionó ni una palabra, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con su mirada triste y llena de melancolía, pero a la joven saiyajin poco le importo el estado taciturno de su inoportuno compañero, ella misma estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos, como era posible que una niña como ella, que ni siquiera era tomada en cuenta por el enemigo fuera a vencerle, eso se lo dejaba a su hermano, a Goten, a Gohan…sin duda no a ella

-Dime como- le exigió- como voy a vencerle

-Lo importante es que tienes altas posibilidades de vencer, más que cualquier otro ser viviente sobre esta tierra

-¿Cómo? No entiendo el cómo- el oso hormiguero dio un largo suspiro, sus ojos negros tan profundos como aquella oscuridad que les cubría

-Es tiempo de contarte todo desde el principio, sobre Kaleb, y su verdadera naturaleza

**Planeta Dreifus 50 años atrás**

Mi historia se remonta a cuando tu padre era un niño pequeño y Gokú ni siquiera existía. Todo se origina del planeta Dreifus, parecido a tu tierra, con campos verdes, una extensa vegetación, aguas rodeadas con una rica flora y fauna, y los habitantes eran similares a la tierra en su gran mayoría. Todo era paz y armonía en aquel planeta azul y verde.

Gobernaba un rey, Cástor, era su nombre, un joven a penas de 25 años que tenía dos años en su trono, se rodeaba de jóvenes senadores y politicos y también de los ancianos de Dreifus, un grupo de mujeres y hombres que aconsejaban en base a sus antiguas creencias, Cástor muchas veces no los tomaba en cuenta, para él sus consejos eran anticuados y obsoletos. Su mano derecha era su senador de nombre Augustus Galo, era parte de los jóvenes consejeros del rey, tenía una vida prospera envidiable para cualquiera, tenía dos hijas y pronto llegaría lo que esperaba fuera su primer hijo varón.

La tragedia de Galo y la del universo comienza después de varias noches en las que el rey Cástor no podía conciliar el sueño, cansado por esa situación buscó todo tipo de remedios médicos lógicos pero ninguno daba resultado, se sumió en la desesperación, su esposa mando a llamar a los ancianos y ellos aconsejaron que Cástor debía visitar al oráculo, él no creía en ello, pero en aquellos momentos se hallaba tan desesperado que intentaría cualquier cosa.

En una madrugada llevando una ofrenda, Cástor entró a las puertas del Oráculo, ya tenía más de un mes sin conciliar el sueño y su mente divagaba entre la obnubilación, en un mundo en el que no estaba del todo despierto ni del todo dormido, un infierno, todo su juicio se había nublado.

El oráculo era visto por una anciana de la que poco se sabía su origen y su edad, solo se tenía el conocimiento de que era la intérprete del Oráculo. Una anciana decrepita de vestiduras harapientas, tomó con sus marchitas manos la ofrenda del rey y lo situó en el centro de una circular de columnas, elevó una plegaría en la negra noche de la que el rey poco pudo entender.

Sus ojos se hicieron de un verde espectral y voz desquebraja por los años se volvió tan grave como de ultratumba, Cástor podía sentir el pánico fluir en el medio de su sangre.

"Tu estirpe no gobernara Rey Cástor, tus descendientes no tomaran el trono, todo caerá en manos de otro...tú te extinguirás y tu recuerdo morirá con el correr de los años" Cástor confundido se hincó implorando una explicación

"Morirás en tu trono en las manos del único hijo varón de Augustus Galo, tomara todo y después lo destruirá"

La anciana impuso las manos en la cabeza del rey dejándole ver la devastación y eventual desaparición de Dreifus en las manos de un hombre joven que no pudo identificar. Cayo dormido y luego se despertó en su habitación…de inmediato exigió una audiencia con Galo. Aquel pensaba que aquello sería cosa rutinaria, que simplemente discutirían algún tema de importancia sobre la administración de los tesoros de la ciudad capital o el estado de los habitantes en las lejanas tierras de Hispana; pero lo que se diría en esa audiencia lo llevaría clavado como una espina dolorosa en el medio de su corazón por el resto de su vida.

-Rey Cástor, me llamó a audiencia

-Tengo que discutir algunas cosas contigo, Galo…como sabrás llevaba muchos días sin dormir, así que tuve que recurrir a medidas radicales…fui a el Oráculo, los ancianos me dijeron que la causa de mi insomnio era que me estaba llamando para revelarme algo importante

-Pensé que no creía en ello

-Dijeron cosas muy relevantes para el futuro de nuestro mundo, hablaron de ti…estimado Senador

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué hablarían de mí?

-Dijeron que tu único hijo varón sería el destructor de nuestro mundo

-Rey Cástor…no puede creer eso, mi sangre jamás se atrevería a traicionarle a usted o su linaje

-Mi linaje jamás será destruido, Galo

-Por supuesto que no…nunca lo permitiría, soy el más leal de los senadores y usted…

-Calla…no existe la lealtad, ni mucho una lealtad inculcada, tú podrás no traicionarme, pero no sé como actuara ese hijo tuyo que ni siquiera ha visto la luz del día…

-No, nunca permitiría que mi hijo cometiera tal agravio hacia usted y su reinado…

-Lo que hice va más allá de mí y mi reinado…Galo, he mandado a exterminar a tu familia

-Señor…

-Son un peligro para Dreifus, para mi reino y para mí…tú tendrás derecho a vivir, porque aun te aprecio, pero no podrás formar de nuevo una familia Galo, tu nombre morirá contigo y nuestro reino vivirá para siempre

Galo se perdió de todo, no escuchó ni siquiera que lo dejarían vivir como una muestra de aprecio y de haberlo escuchado poco le importaba, de ser cierto prefería morir en ese mismo instante e ir al otro mundo con su familia. Pidió ver los cadáveres para darles un entierro según marcaban las costumbres de Dreifus. Fue guiado por tres soldados de la guardia real, en silencio, custodiándolo como si fuera un preso, llevando consigo un muerto en vida que deseaba morir en ese instante. A lo lejos vio su casa humeando, al entrar se vio envuelto en un sepulcral silencio y en un calor escalofriante, en uno de los arboles se hallaban ahorcadas sus dos hijas y atada de pies y manos el cadáver de su esposa con el vientre destrozado achicharrada por el fuego, los soldados le miraban con el desprecio propio que merecía el peor de los traidores. El rey no lo supo, pero con sus acciones, el mismo Galo había muerto "Quiere traición…he de traicionarlo entonces para no contrariarlo" –Hágase la voluntad de su majestad, ¡larga vida a Cástor!- tomó una viga de hierro y con unas fuerzas surgidas del dolor, la miseria y la sed de venganza golpeó a los tres soldados hasta matarlos, cubierto de sangre, a pesar de que sabía qué y porque lo había hecho no se sentía satisfecho, se cambió sus ropas y huyo hacia la lejos Hispana. Fue perseguido, pero nunca hallado, se perdió en medio de las ignoradas tierras de Hispana. Vivió en las cuevas como un ermitaño, el gran senador Galo era un pastor corriente y sucio que no quería saber nada del reino de Cástor ni de nadie, tan solo esperando una señal de que una venganza fuera inminente. Poco sabía de que sus ruegos eran escuchados, años después en un planeta de un sistema lejano, Vegeta se gestaba un verdadero complot en contra de su rey, uno de sus jefes militares había convencido a los saiyajin de que su rey era una marioneta de Freezer y que ellos tenían el poder de acabar con ambos si así se lo proponían, alertado por uno de los conspiradores, el rey mando a asesinar a la familia de aquel hombre, en aquel entonces su esposa se encontraba encinta y alcanzó a dar a luz a su primogénito un varón que logró salvar antes de que muriera en manos de los soldados del reino de Vegeta, lo llevo a las zonas de lanzamiento de los infantes y sobornó al encargado

-Hazlo pasar por uno de clase baja, mándalo a cualquier planeta donde pueda sobrevivir, él tiene que sobrevivir

-Señor Kaleb, no puedo hacerlo, si me descubren…

-Te estoy pagando bien, manda a mi hijo a otro planeta, pon a un vástago de clase baja en su lugar, de cualquier forma ellos no valen la pena- logro convencerle, el jefe militar Kaleb se quito un pulso plateado de identificación con su nombre y lo dejo entre las sabanas que cubrían al infante, no dijo palabra alguna, solo lo miro satisfecho como si supiera de antemano lo que desataba al mantenerlo con vida. Tomó a un recién nacido de clase baja lo más parecido a su hijo y salió con él para hacer frente a los soldados, sobra decir que fueron asesinados sin piedad y sus cuerpos expuestos en uno de los lugares de reunión de las tropas como una advertencia de lo que sucedería con aquellos que intentaran revelarse en contra de Vegeta, pero aquello encendió aun más las llamas de la inconformidad, en cuestión de meses, el planeta fue exterminado.

Galo pastaba a sus ovejas en un punto tan lejano de Hispana que era posible que se encontrara en el final del mundo, pero poco le interesaba, fue entonces cuando sucedió aquello que cambiaría su vida y la del universo entero. Al subir la mirada al cielo escucho un zumbido y vio aparecer una bola de fuego que se precipitaba directamente al suelo, escuchó el explosivo golpe de la caída, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía le explotaría en cualquier momento, volteo para saber si no había nadie que le siguiera la vista a aquella bola de fuego. Al cerciorarse de que en efecto no había nadie ahí comenzó a seguirle el rastro con una desesperación que no podía entender. Paso por un rio con un fuerte caudal sin interesarle lo peligroso que pudiera ser, era como si le llamara, como si le exigiera que tuviera que ir hacia él. Al fin llego en el medio de un hueco en la tierra calcinada, con una nave esférica blanca, se abrió frente a él dejando ver dentro suyo a un bebé de unos tres meses, Galo se acercó con precaución, el pequeño le miro a la expectativa se llevo el pulgar a la boca, mirándolo moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, sin saber que sucediera. Galo se acercó, lo tomó entre sus brazos

-Un varón- recordó en ese instante las palabras de Cástor diciéndole que no existía la lealtad inculcada, pero le comprobaría que existía el rencor inculcado, los cielos le habían mandado a ese hijo varón, su único hijo varón tal como la profecía dictaba, el único hijo varón de Augustus Galo destruiría a Cástor rey de Dreifus, un destello lo saco de su ensimismamiento, un pulso de plata se hallaba dentro de la nave, escrito en el lenguaje Saiyajin, Galo lo entendió de inmediato se trataba de un nombre

-Vaya…un saiyajin…Kaleb será tu nombre, Kaleb de Galo…mi único hijo varón- Galo aprovechó la herencia saiyajin de Kaleb, lo educó a base de rencor, el rencor al reino de Cástor, le entrenó en las artes básicas de la guerra, no le sorprendía sus habilidades a tan corta edad, era de esperarse con un saiyajin, Galo preparaba una maquina de rencor y muerte, a los tres años le dejaba acabar con todo lo que quería

-Un día Kaleb, acabaras con el reino y tendrás el tuyo propio

-¿De verdad, papá?

-Naciste para ello, acabaras con todo, serás el máximo rey, el mismo universo será tuyo.

Conforme fue creciendo, Kaleb se hacía más letal, a los 26 años acabo con toda una colonia de Hispana, cerca de mil personas murieron ese día. La ciudad de Dreifus lo supo demasiado tarde, en un principio atribuyo aquello a una guerra contra una banda de nómadas, los Teutones, pero no fue más que eso, no dio seguimiento ni importancia al asunto. Kaleb se hacía más fuerte, mas grande, más mortal, tan letal como un ejército de miles de hombres, pero con la satisfacción de que lo hacía apropósito, de que gustaba derramar esa sangre y ver las vidas ser destruidas en sus manos. En cuestión de días terminó con Hispano completa, Galo comenzaba a darse cuenta del monstruo que había desatado

-Kaleb- le dijo una gélida tarde- ¿No sientes remordimiento de la sangre que derramas? ¿No tienes pena de acabar incluso con los niños y las mujeres?- le miro atento con sus ojos vivaces negros que parecían entrar en lo más profundo de la mente

-No, padre…estoy entrenando para ser lo que tú me pediste ser, derrotar al reino de Cástor y fundar mi propio reino…el reino definitivo- sus palabras hicieron que la llama de la venganza se incendiara en Galo, tanto que le consumió el corazón y olvido ese monstruo que aun comenzaba a levantarse.

Era de noche cuando Kaleb sediento de muerte y destrucción entró a un asentamiento Teunton exterminando a todo ser viviente y cometiendo un grave error que estuvo a punto de causarle la muerte.

Ni Kaleb ni Galo sabían que los Teutones, a sabiendas que Dreifus no intercedería por ellos, comenzaron a analizar al "demonio" como ellos lo llamaron, descubrieron que al jalarle la cola perdía parte de su poder, decidieron quitársela. Elaboraron un plan, enfrentarían al _demonio_, los cinco jóvenes más fuertes de entre las aldeas le retarían mientras que dos restantes le cortarían la cola, funcionó y estaban a punto de matarlo cuando apareció Gokú, un saiyajin de la tierra, quien entrenaba en una nueva técnica…le salvó la vida pensando que se encontraba indefenso; pero dejo que el _demonio_ extendiera las manos de su maldad.

-Kaleb…

-Gokú de la tierra…lo encontrare, lo encontrare y me enfrentare en su contra, lo matare, no puede haber nadie más fuerte que yo, mi reino será de destrucción, padre…Dreifus caerá, Cástor morirá ahogándose en su sangre, padre, matare a su linaje frente a sus ojos y después destrozare cada hueso de su cuerpo, abriré una herida en su garganta y Dreifus ardera.

-No sabes cómo llego ese hombre hasta aquí, Dreifus no tiene la tecnología para viajar tan lejos por el espacio, es imposible

-Nada es imposible para mí, este es el principio de mi reino- Un trago amargo se formó en la garganta de Galo, Kaleb era capaz de cumplir su palabra aun con todo en su contra. A la mañana siguiente toda la raza Teutona fue eliminada, su pie aplastaba la cabeza decapitada del último hombre a quien había asesinado y su cuerpo se bañaba en la sangre de sus víctimas, sus labios sonreían maliciosamente, mientras su cerebro maquinaba la caída de Dreifus.

Había pasado un mes, Dreifus se encontraba amurallada, con un ejército de miles de hombres apostados en la ciudad, con un rey temeroso del demonio hispano que venía declarando la guerra en su contra y arrasando con todo lo vivo que se encontraba.

-Recuerdas la profecía del oráculo- era de noche cuando padre e hijo se escabulleron en el castillo- "Morirás en tu trono en las manos del único hijo varón de Augustus Galo"…yo lo recuerdo muy bien

-Galo- dijo el rey aun cubierto por las sabanas con la mirada atónita- estás vivo- aquel asintió

-Así es…Majestad Rey Cástor…y este- dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a una sombra- es mi único hijo varón- Kaleb emergió de la oscuridad, le tomo del cuello y lo aporreo en contra de una pared, la reina aterrada gritaba sin cesar, hasta que fue asfixiada por una de sus fuertes manos- tenias razón majestad- le dijo Galo con la satisfacción que le proporcionaba la venganza- el oráculo, más bien, no erró en sus predicciones, mi hijo acabara contigo y tu reino…siente la rabia que sentí, la amargura y la impotencia de ver todo desaparecer…tú mismo sentenciaste que se cumpliera la profecía- Cástor vio la destrucción de su ciudad por parte de Kaleb la presenció con sendas lagrimas que no podía evitar dejar caer, vio morir a sus hijos molidos a golpes y a sus hijas compartiendo el mismo destino de su madre, era cierto, fue él que dio inicio al fin. Dejo unos cuantos sobrevivientes

-Dame tu corona- exigió Kaleb al rey Cástor- yo soy tu rey, tu único soberano, reconóceme como tu rey y dejare a estos súbditos con vida, si es que aun tienes la dignidad de un rey

-¿A quién dejare como rey?- dijo entre lagrimas- serás un tirano que en poco tiempo acabara con ellos, no respetas la vida, no tienes idea de que es ser un rey

-Y tú todavía menos, ya estás muerto…el oráculo te dijo lo inevitable, y estuviste maldito desde entonces…serás parte de mi reino rey Cástor, serás mi mascota, vivirás para ver mi legado, porque he destruido el tuyo a pedazos, me deshacere de ti hasta que me canses- sobra decir que se convirtió en el soberano de Dreifus, un Dreifus consumido en fuego, acabado en medio de escombros, los pastos verdes se hicieron rojos, el rey vivía de excesos y su esclavo era el propio Cástor quien prefería la muerte, por años intento suicidarse, pero Galo se lo impedía, en venganza y en castigo, haciéndole la vida tan miserable como él la sufrió.

Tres años después de la devastación, Kaleb acudió al oráculo, nunca se supo porque, simplemente se fue, quizá atraído por algo, un misterio jamás resuelto. Lo único que se supo fue que al regresar mandó a traer a Cástor y lo degolló en su propio trono…las consecuencias, lo que paso a tu planeta y a cientos de planeta, es historía

-¿Qué sucedió ahí?- preguntó Bra ansiosa de respuestas- En el oráculo

-Eso, mi pequeña niña, solo lo sabe Kaleb, pero cuando regreso su poder era tan intenso que nadie pudo detenerlo, algunos dicen que pacto con el demonio mismo, en menos de un año ya se había desarrollado la primera nave que le llevó al primer planeta que destruyo y lo añadió a su reino…ahora mi pequeña, es tiempo de prepararte


	11. Mental

**Capitulo 11- Mental**

"_¿Es de noche? ¿Es de día? las horas dejaron de tener sentido, el tiempo es realmente una invención de la humanidad, solo es una referencia. Dijo que vendría por mí, a llevarme, y no he hecho más que esperarlo, no sé lo que me depara, tengo miedo, tengo ansiedad, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sé como describirlos del todo."_

_Bra dio un fuerte suspiro, miraba por la ventana a ese mundo de oscuridad, de miedo y terror perpetuos, esperaba ansiosa la llegada del oso hormiguero para que todo acabara de una buena vez. Pensaba en su hermano, en Goten y Gohan, en las atrocidades por las cuales debían estar pasando, en el dolor que toda esa oscuridad había causado a la humanidad que estaba al borde de la extinción. _

Debían estar de vuelta, porque según lo había dicho el oso hormiguero, los viajantes no encontraron lo que deseaban encontrar y ella era la última esperanza

-¿lista?- Apareció a su lado- es tiempo de irnos, Kaleb esta distraído ahora.

-¿Qué sucederá? ¿A dónde iremos?- el oso hormiguero mando una rápida mirada al cielo oscuro- ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Kaleb y la nave que obstruye el sol, ahora mi pequeña te dire que veras cosas que desearas no haberlas visto nunca, pero tú eres la única que puede contra él. la única que puede entender la verdad de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Le pidió que cerrara los ojos, que respirara fuertemente, que se relajara.

-Ábrelos-la niña abrió los ojos y se en encontró en el medio de un oscuro y frio pasillo, miro por la ventana y no daba crédito a lo que venía.

-Esa esfera oscura, es la tierra

-¿Ya estamos en la nave?- el oso hormiguero asintió- pero…no me di cuenta…

-La magia trabaja de maneras misteriosas, pequeña, sígueme- y le siguió en medio de ese pasillo frio y oscuro, sin miedo, sin arrepentimientos, estaba cansada de la oscuridad, de vivir con ella y soportarla cada segundo, de vivir de recuerdos, de momentos felices que ahora parecían lejanos y fugaces, del hecho de que comenzaba a olvidar las voces de sus padres. No, no tenía idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni tampoco de que la hacía tan especial para enfrentarlo, solo sabía que no quería continuar con esa vida tan miserable. Miraba al oso hormiguero, que la guiaba de un pasillo a otro como si de un laberinto se tratase, Bra únicamente podía confiar que todo aquello no fuera una trampa y que ella no se viera hundida en el medio de un chantaje, miro por una ventana encontrándose de nuevo con la imagen de la esfera oscura que parecía parte del vacío universo, al alzar la vista vio una especie de tragaluz y, por primera vez en muchos años, los rayos del sol, por un instante no reconoció lo que miraba hasta que por fin lo hizo, no le importo detenerse un minuto para contemplar aquella luz en todo su esplendor y dejarse envolver en su tibieza, como encontrar un viejo amigo al que creía desaparecido, era más que un rayo de sol, era quizá un rayo de esperanza. El oso hormiguero la sacó de ese breve pero hermoso instante, y continuaba conduciéndola por un sinfín de pasillos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Quiero que me conozcas- abrió una puerta y dejo salir un frio espectral, la niña incluso podía ver su aliento

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con un halo de temor en su voz- Te conozco

-No, solo ves una imagen que yo escogí para proyectarme en tu mente y ser real, escogí un ser que te fuera indiferente en todo sentido, pero del que conocieras muy poco para sentir algún temor…mi verdadero ser…o lo que resta de él yace detrás de esa cortina oscura que ves ahí, adelante pequeña princesa

La niña dio unos pasos a la expectativa de lo que fuera a ocurrir, sintió un nudo trabado en la garganta, sentía que le asfixiaba y en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, se dio cuenta de que la sensación aumentaba y que lo que sea que se encontraba tras la cortina era terrible, posó una mano en ella, su respiración se agitaba más y más sin que pudiera hacer algo para controlarse, su miedo brotaba por los poros de su piel, sin más recordó quien era y de que raza provenía, hizo a un lado la negra cortina y no dio crédito a sus ojos.

Jamás olvidaría aquella visión, en un principio creyó que se trataba de una pesadilla, pero se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era real, no importaba cuanto deseara que no fuera así. Ante ella se extendía la figura moribunda de un anciano de ojos grises que carecían de expresión, se hallaba en harapos, sucio, con la barba rala y el pelo enredado, gris, largo, sus brazos se hallaban extendidos y su boca se encontraba entreabierta mostrando un negro vacio, su piel parecía grisácea como si llevara años sin tener contacto con el agua. La niña se hincó para mirar mejor aquel desdichado ser, pero tal parecía que ni siquiera percibía su presencia. Estaba vivo, miraba su pecho expandirse y desinflarse sin dificultad.

-Este soy yo- entonces la niña lo comprendió todo, aquel oso hormiguero, aquel ser que le dijo que solo ella podía acabar con Kaleb debía tener razón, porque nadie más que él le conocía mejor, el oso hormiguero era el mismo padre adoptivo del saiyajin, se trataba de Augustus Galo

-Galo- dijo la niña en un susurro- tú eres Galo

-Sí, lo soy, Augustus Galo, el padre de Kaleb…el hombre cuya sed de venganza terminó por acabarlo…si fuera por mí, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera muerto, pero Kaleb no lo permite, quiere que vea lo que le dije que un día fuera posible…que todo el universo fuera suyo

-¿Puedes entonces controlar la forma en la que te veo?...a pesar de que estas ahí

-Así es

-Yo veo lo que tú quieres mostrarme

-No, tú ves aquello que conoces y tú le llamas de esa forma…eres tú quien me da esta identidad…pero este que tú ves tendido ahí, soy yo, mi verdadera forma, la mente ve lo que desee…ahora tienes que ver el origen del reino, el hijo del caos…el demonio…

Comenzarón a caminar y se dio cuenta que, mientras lo hacían, el oso hormiguero dejaba de verse como tal y poco a poco tomaba una forma humana vestida con una túnica blanca, se detuvo y el también lo hizo y vio frente a si a un hombre de mediana edad quien la miraba expectante de lo que fuera a hacer.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Por qué te has detenido?

-E…Eres un humano- se miro a sí mismo, extendió las manos, en verdad había recobrado su forma

-La mente…es poderosa, tu mente tiene un potencial máximo

Caminaban sin rumbo, ninguno de los tres se dirigía la palabra, Trunks sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y una furia recorría todo su ser, no entendía la razón de aquellas sensaciones, la inquietud se apoderaba de él y el aire se hacía espeso, su respiración se hizo ruda, fue inevitable que sus compañeros de viaje se dieran cuenta, el saiyajin estaba furioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veían así, ni siquiera pareció inmutarse cuando Kaleb desapareció ante sus ojos, apenas unos minutos atrás, el joven príncipe comenzaba a estremecerse por la ira

-Trunks- susurró Goten- ¿Qué sucede?...Trunks- pero no respondió, el hombre se limitaba a hablar a sí mismo y emitir gruñidos, sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos

-Bra…Bra esta…con él… ¡Desgraciado! ¡Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto!- salió disparado raudo a aquella nave que obstruía el sol

-¡Trunks! ¡Espera!- gritó Gohan, ambos hermanos volaron a toda velocidad tras el enardecido príncipe.

.

.

.

-Vienen hacía aquí- la niña y el hombre voltearon, un niño en una túnica azul rodeada por un cinto amarillo y una corona de guirnalda sobre su cabeza estaba tras ellos, el hombre dio unos pasos atrás, sabía muy bien quien era aquel niño de mirada traviesa y cabellos revueltos, aquel era Kaleb tal y como era a sus escasos siete años de vida- Padre- le llamo enternecido mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, Galo alzo los brazos evitando tocarlo, su respiración se agitó, el miedo lo inundaba, sus ojos brincaban de un lugar a otro tratando de tranquilizarse en la medida de lo posible-Padre ¿acaso quieres desaparecerme?…¿Qué daño te hecho yo? Soy tu hijo

-Basta Kaleb, esto demasiado- el niño le abrazó aun más

-Padre, por favor, soy lo que quería que fuera, eso y más

-Eres un monstruo, Kaleb, un verdadero monstruo, has destruido mundos enteros, acabado con gente inocente, te has bañado en la sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños y te ha parecido poco, has extendido las garras de tu maldad no satisfaciéndote con nuestro planeta, quieres devastar el universo entero

-Kaleb- le llamó la niña sin pensar hipnotizada por el poder que emanaba su presencia, el saiyajin le dirigió una mirada con sus furiosos ojos que repentinamente tomaron un azul eléctrico que parecía destrozar su alma.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que aquel niño se deshacía en humo y parecía penetrar en el cuerpo de Galo. Exhalo un aliento gélido

-Lo sabe, sabe que estas aquí, debemos apresurarnos

-¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué quieres matarme? Hice lo que me pediste, actué según tu educación, me vengue de tus enemigos y construí un reino para mí- lo decía con ternura, inspirando la más profunda lastima, Bra le miraba desde lejos sin atreverse a cruzar los ojos con aquel ser.

-Kaleb, no uses esa forma

-¡Padre! ¡PADRE!- era golpeado con furia por Agustus Galo, se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos, el chapoteo de la sangre, los alaridos de un niño que gritaba de dolor y repentinamente todo ceso, Bra estupefacta miraba como el destrozado cuerpo del niño se desvanecía en un humo rojo oscuro

-Lee mi mente, entra en mi mente…sabe que la edad que más guardo en mi corazón es cuando era un infante, un niño que me seguía y me interrogaba por el mundo sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas y su razón de ser.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la saiyajin aterrorizada

-Ven conocerás la verdadera forma del destructor de mundos.


	12. La Torre

Capitulo 12- La torre

-El reino llegara a su fin- le dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente y la niña también- porque es lo natural, es necesario- Bra se preguntaba como una niña, como ella podría eliminar al monstruo que logro capturar a su padre y a Gokú. Frente a ellos se elevaba un trono de hierro, lleno de puntas de acero y sentado en el, un decrepito ser tan acabado que apenas se distinguía sus rasgos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no tenía nada de cabello, solo una lánguida y rala cola lo delataba como un saiyajin, no tenia músculos, su piel se hallaba pegada al hueso, si alguna vez la miseria tuvo alguna imagen, quizá, aquella que Bra observaba era la más apropiada, vestía una especie de falda negra descolorida y sus costillas parecían que sobresaldrían en cualquier momento de su piel, como si las cuentas de un rosario estuviera en el medio de su pecho- Este es el autentico Kaleb Galo…el monstruoso saiyajin, el demonio mismo- observando con más detenimiento, Bra se dio cuenta de de su boca salía un tubo negro delgado que parecía alimentarlo de alguna forma y sus brazos tenían líneas venosas negras

-Acércate- dijo una voz infantil- no temas- el niño estaba de nuevo justo al lado de ellos contemplando su cuerpo también con una sonrisa inocente y los ojos llenos de furia. Soy yo el que mantiene todo, el que da vida a los esbirros, el que alimenta la nave que ha eclipsado a su sol, soy yo de quien proviene toda esa energía y toda esa energía ha consumido mi ser…el oráculo me lo dijo desde un principio…ella me dijo todo lo que sucedería

-¿Ella?- preguntó Augustus sorprendido

-Si- contesto el niño- ella, quien tiene el poder de tomar el universo y hacerlo pedazos, reconstruirlo y destruirlo. Me otorgó el poder, la fuerza, la voluntad, me lo dio todo para acabar con este universo, pero también me dijo que cuando encontrara a Gokú, sería el final de esta historia…

-¿Qué es ella?- preguntó Bra

-Es quien tiene el poder de acabarte, ella te dio el poder de enfrentarte a mí, es el oráculo, todo el tiempo ella ha sabido que sucederá…se escucha ya la torre del reloj ¿No lo escuchan?

-No- esgrimo Augustus

-Es lo de menos…ha llegado tu tiempo, padre…tu momento para descansar- el pequeño se acercó con pasos ligeros al maltrecho cuerpo de Augustus Galo- es así como el oráculo lo designó desde que nos conocimos…ella dijo que yo te mataría-se puso de rodillas y con la mano izquierda apretó su tráquea cortándole el paso de aire

-¡Basta!- gritó Bra- ¡Es suficiente, déjalo!- escuchó el crujir de la tráquea y un golpe secó en el piso, Augustus había caído muerto

-No llores por él pequeña niña, estoy seguro que te dijo todo lo que había pasado con su vida…ahora somos tú y yo

Trunks sangraba de ambas manos, sus nudillos estaban llenos de astillas y la piel hecha jirones, había entrado a la nave por la fuerza al igual que los hermanos Son, pero lo que vio una vez dentro fue algo que jamás hubiera esperado, su madre estaba ahí, vestida de blanco, tan joven como la recordaba cuando apenas era un niño, sin embargo por primera vez no sintió que aquello fuera una visión, sin tener conciencia de ello, lloraba, estaba completamente seguro de aquella mujer era su madre.

-Mamá

-…hijo, hemos visto lo que hemos querido

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo

-Es imposible- intervino Gohan- no puedo creerlo

.

.

.

-Has matado al hombre que te trató como a un hijo

-En efecto, Bra, pero no olvides que también, me crió para convertirme en un arma de venganza, sus fines fueron egoístas y estas sus consecuencias…las supo y las aceptó… ahora ¿Debemos hablar o enfrentarnos a un duelo hasta que uno de los dos muera? No existen las desventajas, ahora estoy de tu edad…o prefieres tan solo esperar tu muerte aquí hasta que llegue el fin del reino…la última opción es que yo elimine…tu existencia- las manos de Kaleb brillaban de un fulgor azul, rápidamente dirigió una mirada al autentico Kaleb- Bra Brief, hija del príncipe Vegeta…siempre me he preguntado porque se sigue llamando príncipe, sin que tenga un planeta para gobernar…tú y yo tenemos un par de cosas en común

-¿Qué tenemos en común?- pregunto la niña mientras observaba como las manos del niño se hacían cada vez más brillantes

-Somos hijos de prominentes miembros de la realeza de Vegeta, quizá teníamos un destino distinto a este…además nadie pensaba que pasaría algo interesante con nosotros, nadie lo pensaba de mi cuando me dejaron en una nave para mi salvación…y ciertamente no lo pensé de ti, una niña de la que nadie esperaba nada, ahora está aquí enfrentándome- repentinamente, aquella energía lanzada hacia la niña con celeridad, chocó contra ella y lleno el cuarto de un fulgor azul. El niño le dirigía una mirada siniestra, satisfactoría, sonreía seguro de si mismo de haber eliminado a su enemiga; pero su rostro cambio repentinamente, la sonrisa satisfactoria se fue borrando de su rostro, se dio cuenta entonces que la niña tenía en su mano aquel fulgor azul y cada vez más la hacía más pequeña en su mano derecha hasta desaparecerla. Se miraba tan sorprendido como él, de repente, Bra formó de nuevo aquel fulgor azul, lo comprendía

-Veo lo que quiero ver…hemos visto lo que queremos ver todo el tiempo, te dimos poder…tú no estás ahí- y miró fijamente al ser decrepito sentado en el trono- estas ahí, ese niño no existe- el pequeño desapareció y aquel ser abrió los ojos negros, profundos en la vacuidad de su alma, le miro y con una voz de ultratumba comenzó a hablar

-¿Y que con eso? solo yo tengo ese poder, tu no puedes igualarlo y tu mundo esta arruinado, se unirá a la destrucción de otros mundos, solo deben entregarse a la oscuridad

-Me rehusó

-¿Quién eres tú para rehusarte? No eres nadie, solo una chiquilla insolente, quizá te hayas dado cuenta de cómo funciona la maquinaria de la torre y del reino, pero no significa nada, su fin esta cerca.

-Sigues sentado ahí, conectado a esos cables que te dan vida…No puedes dañarme, ni puedes dañar a nadie, a menos que ellos así lo quieran, porque todo es mental

-¿Crees que no puedo levantarme? Soy el destructor y devorador de mundos, he destruidos a cientos de planetas con vida y trillones de vidas, se me ha dado ese poder desde la torre, desde donde el oráculo reside, en este universo yo soy el ganador y dirijo el reino al final de su existencia- con un crujido de sus huesos, Kaleb se levantó dejando ver sus múltiples conexiones que tenía en la espalda y le ataban a su trono. Bra retrocedió a penas unos pasos, no le temia en lo absoluto, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar, sabía que tenía la ventaja sin importar lo amenazante que Kaleb se mostrara.

Movió la mano en forma circular, de alrededor comenzarón a surgir un sinfín de sombras que rodeaban a la niña

-Esto no es nada- el tubo que existía en la boca de kaleb se desprendió, todos aquellos cables que le invadían la espalda se desprendieron uno a uno, la niña solo le observaba sin decir palabra alguna. Las sombras comenzaron a hacerse amenazantes, estremecedoras, rugían y gritaban avanzando en círculos tomando una forma humana, luego monstruosa, para después fusionarse formando un muro de tinieblas, la niña formo en la mano derecha aquel fulgor azul y con una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en su rostro la mando hacía aquel muro destruyéndola en pedazos como si de un cristal se tratase- Esto no me asusta Kaleb- aquel extendió una mano y con una ráfaga de aire frio la envió al suelo, avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella dejando ver las vertebras que conforman su cola apenas unidas por musculo sangrantes, la movía de un lado a otro como un animal furioso, Bra se incorporó sin la menor muestra de dolor, extendió los brazos y lanzo una ráfaga de energía azul eléctrica que traspaso a Kaleb, aquel ni siquiera se inmuto, solamente la miraba rabioso, era verdad que no se esperaba nada de ella, que jamás la tuvo en consideración; pero en la práctica se había convertido en un enemigo muy poderoso, aquella también era su historia.

Nuevamente las sombras comenzaron a formarse, pero Bra las despedazaba con solo extender sus manos hacia ellas. Kaleb comenzaba a hartarse, le miraba con atención, teniendo en cuenta que aquella chiquilla era un enemigo poderoso, bajo la mirada y extendió los brazos, una ráfaga de energía se desplazo rápidamente hasta la princesa, mas ella la tomó entre sus manos y la regreso de nuevo a su creador tirándole en el suelo de un solo golpe

-La torre…está comenzando, el sonido de su campana- y repentinamente, lo que en un principio creyó una alucinación o palabrerías de su enemigo, se hizo tangible ¡podía escuchar las campanadas! desesperada escudriño con la mirada sin hallar nada. Kaleb se incorporó, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro decrepito

-Hemos entrado- Bra se dio cuenta que el trono se transformaba poco a poco en una lúgubre maquinaria, y un péndulo comenzaba e formarse pieza por pieza, la niña se percató de un ser que observaba todo flotando a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la maquina, era impresionante, alto, flaco, vestido en una túnica azul oscura, no podía dilucidar su rostro pero de la capucha asomaba un fino y delgado hocico…repentinamente una presencia espeluznante se erigió a tras ella, volteo de inmediato, un gigante envuelto en una túnica azul también, rasgada por casi todas partes y de esas rasgaduras emergía sangre que flotaba a su alrededor, lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que la pequeña no daba crédito.

Entre los brazos del gigante aparecía pieza por pieza el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana estatura, los pies quedaban a la altura de las rodillas del gigante ensangrentado, sus brazos caían lánguidos y sin fuerza, el rostro fue lo último en aparecer…era su padre, las gotas flotantes de sangre lo rodeaban. El príncipe se encontraba desfallecido, al voltear hacia el otro ser se dio cuenta que flotando en una especie de capsula dorada se encontraba el padre de Gohan y Goten, inconsciente también.

-Bienvenida a la torre, pequeña saiyajin- dijo Kaleb

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Han sido versiones distintas y derrotadas de este universo, tu universo ha tenido tantas versiones, como estrellas existen en el cielo- cayó en la cuenta de que no se encontraban más en la nave- estas en la torre, la maquinaria que produjo tu universo

La maquinaria se tornaba plateada, dorada, de bronce, cambiaba de color en cuestión de segundos…repentinamente Trunks hizo aparición, pero no era aquel hermano que Bra conocía, su mirada era tan confusa como la suya y parecía no darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, solo se enfocaba en ese enemigo titánico cuya sangre flotaba hacia el techo, en cuestión de segundos Pan hizo su aparición, pero no era la pequeña niña que conocía; muy por el contrario, esta era una adolescente de mirada fría y que también solo se enfocaba en aquel ser con cabeza canina y cuerpo humano quien a su vez miraba a su rival con desprecio y con el más absoluto odio

-¿No pueden vernos?

-…No, estas son versiones que han pasado y que en este momento suceden o sucederán, estas en ese lugar en el que el tiempo se ve en todas direcciones, en donde los hechos pueden retrocederse, destruirlos y reformalos a tu gana…de quererlo podría evitar que nacieras, que Trunks llegara a la adolescencia o que incluso tu padre pisara la tierra

La saiyajin miraba con atención el combate que se libraba entre Trunks y aquel ser, entre Pan y el otro ser, sucedía a su lado y al mismo tiempo a distancia de ella, como si fuera una espectadora que saldría ilesa a pesar de la cercanía…repentinamente una vibración comenzó en toda la torre se dio cuenta de que Pan había arrojado a su enemigo por una de las ventanas y que Trunks había lanzando una enorme esfera de energía que había transformado en pedazos a su contrincante para luego desaparecer los dos.

-La torre es el origen y el fin, el alfa y el omega, la entrada a todos los universos y ese secreto me fue revelado únicamente a mí, entre todos, porque evidentemente un día yo saldría victorioso

-No…creo que simplemente tuviste suerte- se asomó a una de las ventanas y observó un vacio completamente oscuro, Kaleb extendió una de sus manos en dirección a la niña

-La suerte no existe, yo soy real- lanzó una poderosa esfera de energía que la niña detuvo sin problemas, sonrió victoriosa mientras se deshacía en sus manos

-He comprendido a la perfección el mecanismo de esta torre y la escuchó ahora, todo está aquí- se señaló la cabeza- no existe la suerte tienes razón pero existe un destino, el tuyo era conocer este universo para presentármelo y conocer sus secretos para destruirte, fuiste tú el autor de tu propia destrucción

-¡Mientes!-furioso arrojó una esfera negra de energía, pero la niña la detuvo sin un solo movimiento, se quedo rodando sobre si misma a unos escasos centímetros de Bra, lo suficientemente lejos como para no dañarla

-Por mis padres- y arrojó la esfera en contra de Kaleb, aquel la miro fijamente sin perder detalle porque tal parecía que se hacía gigantesca conforme se acercaba más y más, se escudo detrás de sus brazos aunque no le sirvió en absoluto, la esfera se lo había tragado sin dejar huella alguna, se hacía más grande a una velocidad increíble en el medio de un silencio exasperante, cubría cada vez más espacio y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Bra, aquella lo detuvó de nuevo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella para luego desaparecerlo sin dejar rastro.

Miró de lejos a su contrincante, yacía boca arriba en el piso, paralizado, pero Bra podía percibir que aun estaba vivo, de su cola esquelética y rala tan solo quedaba un tercio, de su rostro atemorizante restaba la mitad, la otra había desaparecido sin dejar rastro al igual que la mitad de su pecho sin embargo se incorporó sin gran dificultad

-Vaya, vaya…la pequeña niña ha sacado las garras…no te servirá de nada, conozco la torre y su mecanismo, yo lo se todo sobre ella, no puedes dañarme.

La niña únicamente extendió las manos

-¿Quién diría que el gran devorador de mundos sería derrotado por una pequeña niña saiyajin?

-Nadie…

-Así es…nadie- y arrojó una bola de fuego que salió repentinamente de sus manos haciendo añicos a Kaleb sin dejar ni siquiera las cenizas. Cayó de rodillas, incrédula ante lo que miraba, ella…una niña había logrado lo imposible…ella. Al voltear no vio más a su padre ni a Gokú; habían desaparecido, se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia donde habían estado; pero no encontraba rastro alguno. Miró a la ventana de la torre y observó que flotaba en un vacio, algo le decía que si saltaba moriría sin siquiera llegar al piso, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas, en ese momento se sentía sola, desamparada, no sabía que sucedería con ella ni que le deparaba el futuro.

De repente una mano borrosa se extendió hacia ella

-Levante, Bra, lo has hecho bien- una voz femenina que le inspiraba cierta confianza se hallaba frente a ella, era alta, borrosa, no podía distinguirla bien del todo- vamos- la niña le dio la mano, y sintió una calidez que nunca antes había sentido y que no sentiría después.

-¿Quién eres?

-El oráculo- respondió sin más

-¿Y que pasara ahora?

-Lo que tú quieras, eres quien manda en la torre en este momento- la niña se detuvo a pensar, aquello carecía de lógica, de quererlo podría ser cualquier cosa, algo le decía que podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero ella solo pensaba en una cosa en particular

-Quiero que Kaleb nunca haya llegado a este mundo

-Y así será

-Pero- interrumpió la niña llena de dudas- quiero saber que es esto, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-La torre…un símbolo, una idea en la mente de alguien más a quien tú probablemente jamás conozcas, esa es la torre.

-¿Por qué Kaleb la conocía?

-Hace muchos años, cuando Kaleb destruyó el planeta que lo albergó descubrió el hogar del oráculo, esa no era más que una puerta de contacto, fue la forma en yo le conocí, en efecto le dije que todo lo que su padre le había dicho se haría realidad, intencionalmente le hable sobre los otros universos, los sin fines de realidades en los que Gokú era superior a todo; hambriento de poder me preguntó si existía un universo donde podría ser el rey, le dije que sí y que este mismo, lo demás fue obra de su imaginación, por si mismo descubrió la verdadera maquinaría y los límites de la torre…

-Todo es mental

-Todo es mental- confirmó la visión borrosa- en mi mundo existen un sinfín de versiones de tu universo, nacen desde una mente…una torre como esta, yo soy la dueña de esta torre y de aquí hay varios universos…esas, pequeña Bra, son las versiones que existierón, en un universo tu hermano peleó contra el Dios de los saiyajins y en otro la pequeña Pan contra un ser futurista que buscaba experimentar con todo lo vivo

-¿Juegan con mi mundo?

-Algo parecido, tu universo es tu universo, no es el mismo del Dios de los Saiyajins o del ser del futuro de Pan, son similares pero infinitamente distintos, solo en esta torre se ha formulado y desechado tantas versiones que no podrías creerlo; pero aquí, es donde habrá una diferencia- caminaron lentamente hasta la maquinaria de la torre que para ese entonces ya tenia un color dorado

-Al conocer la maquinaría puedes moverla a tu antojo…aquí, por primera vez en una versión de tu universo, tu harás tu destino, nunca antes había sucedido y nunca más volverá a pasar

-¿Todo será igual?

-Todo será como tú lo desees

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Todo es mental, concéntrate vendrá a ti, cierra los ojos…piensa en tu mundo antes del eclipse…en ese último día de escuela, olvídate de la casa del sol naciente, que tu mente la destruya…la haga pedazos, reconstrúyela…-Bra lo hacía, todo retrocedía, la casa del sol naciente se destruía para ser convertida en la corporación capsula, las tinieblas se retiraban poco a poco dejando ver un cielo azul, despejado, sin ninguna nube a su alrededor, los pájaros cantaban, la gente reía, hablaban entre ellos simplemente vivían sus vidas, y ella observa todo desde la ventana de la torre, unos segundos después o unas horas después, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo sentía el ki de su padre entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, vio a su abuela preparando uno de sus acostumbrados postres, a su hermano arreglándose la corbata y desajustándosela después…su mundo había regresado.

Pero ella aun seguía en la torre y la figura borrosa a su lado dejo de emitir palabras, más parecía una sombra que le acompañaba

-Quiero estar ahí- dijo en un susurro

-Lo estarás

-¿Y qué sucederá con todo lo que yo deje? Mi hermano, los Son

-Ese mundo pequeña ya no existe- en su lugar existe este mundo que creaste, igual a como solía ser, no hay más realidad, que este mundo…no pequeña, Kaleb no regresara, no existe más…aquí construiste lo que quisiste…abre la puerta

-Oráculo- dijo la niña- ¿Usaras la maquinaria de la torre de nuevo?

-Aun no lo sé….ahora pequeña, abre la puerta, ve- Bra así lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su escuela, en la puerta de su salón, aquella fue la sensación más rara de todas, miraba hacia atrás y veía la figura borrosa del oráculo, hacia adelante observaba su vida tal cual la vio por última vez

Dio un paso hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás, la puerta se cerró de un portazo

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó una de las niñas

-No lo creerías…

Bra Brief, fue la única que recordaba todos aquellos sucesos, el eclipse, el estado de pánico, al oso hormiguero y por supuesto a Kaleb, fue la única que también comprendió que la maquinaria de la torre no era solo de un oráculo, un dios o lo que fuera, una maquinaria como aquella existía en todos, en cada uno, con el pasar de los años comprendió que las palabras "Todo es mental" eran el sentido de la vida, porque la mente era la mirada al mundo, comprendió que no solo los oráculos pueden escribir destinos, rehacerlos y deshacerlos a su gusto, sino cada uno era dueño de su propio destino, al menos eso lo vivió durante los años de la casa del sol naciente.


End file.
